Known Lust, Unknown Love
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by TheSinfulDragonEmperor. Ichigo dreams of three beautiful ladies who desire him and then meets those same girls the next morining in school. Who are they? Why are they so infatuated with Ichigo? Will the substitute survive this war of love? IchigoXOC
1. Dream Girls

Known lust, Unknown Love  
Chapter 1: Dream Ladies  
IchigoXOC

 **A.N.: This is a request by TheSinfulDragonEmperor. Normally I don't do requests like these with multiple OCs but I always try for new things; neither do I set it after the last arc since I don't know how it will end but I decided "what the hell?". This is a three or four shot!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, though these OCs are mine and TSDE.  
Warning: Lemon! **

_**After the Thousand-Year Blood War….**_

 _Ichigo walked through a lavish garden, his bare feet touching soft earth as he made his way through the beautiful, vibrant place. All the colors of the rainbow lavishly filled Ichigo's gaze as he walked by fields of roses, sunflowers, violets, lilies and other beautiful flowers._

 _Continuing to walk, he found himself standing in the middle of the garden, a beautiful fountain sprinkling water. A blush came across Ichigo's face when he saw that the fountain consisted of statues of Orihime, Rukia, Yoruichi, and Tatsuki; all four statues were naked and in lewd positions. "What is this place?" he wondered out loud. "Where am I?"_

 _"Why, you're in our garden, love."_

 _Whirling around, Ichigo's blush grew when he saw three girls walking towards him. Each girl was beyond beautiful and Ichigo had to fight his teenage urges. All three girls were flowing, elegant kimonos and they walked with such grace that it made them seem even more dazzling._

 _The one on the right had long, shimmering blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail with a pink bow. Her emerald kimono was adorned with white roses. The garment only went up to her shoulders, showing off her very well-endowed chest. Red lips smiled at the staring boy while eyes of the bluest color stared at him lustfully._

 _In the middle was a girl with short brown hair. Her kimono was colored with orange and black stripes, like a tiger's body. Her kimono had a split in the side, showing off her smooth, creamy legs while she walked to him on her slender bare feet. Her hazel eyes stared at Ichigo with caring, as if trying to ease his fears with her soothing presence._

 _The girl on the left had hair of midnight, flowing freely in the wind. Her kimono was red with pink hearts stitched at the bottom and left little to the imagination, showing much cleavage and legs. She walked with swaying hips, her hands emerging from her clothes folds, showing her slender fingers with red fingernail polish. Her green eyes looked at Ichigo with longing, as if begging him to take her into his arms._

 _Ichigo walked backwards until he was backed into the edge of the spring. "Who are you? And what's with this fountain?"_

 _The girl with the blonde hair folded her arms. "What's the matter, love? Isn't this what you wanted? A reminder of your dear friends you left behind?"_

 _Ichigo blinked. "My…dear friends?" The boy shook his head. "Who are you? Answer me!" he demanded._

 _The girl with brown hair sat down on the fountain next to him, taking hold of his hands. "What has you in such distress, love? This is what you wanted." She made a gesture to the garden. "This is your home. We are your true loves."_

 _"And where is here?"_

 _The ebony hair girl sat down on Ichigo's unoccupied side, laying her head onto his shoulder. "Someplace far away. Far from the Seireitei, from Hueco Mundo, from the Human World. Somewhere where you can live a peaceful life, like you always dreamed of."_

 _Ichigo shook his head. "No, all I ever wanted is to protect-"_

 _"But even you had limits, Ichigo. Isn't that why you fought? So that you could end everyone's suffering? What about your suffering? YOUR happiness?" asked the blonde. "Beneath that desire to protect you desire to live your life peacefully, away from the battles and weary violence." She got down on her knees and put her head on Ichigo's lap. "But before any of that, it's time to choose."_

 _"Choose? Who are you girls anyway?"_

 _Ebony hair looked at Ichigo and giggled, interlacing her fingers with his. "Why, we're your lovers, Ichigo. Don't you remember? I'm your dear Asuka."_

 _"And I'm Ochiru!" said the brunette, kissing his cheek._

 _"And I…I am Aibara." The blonde looked up with loving eyes. "Now, love, it's time to choose. We're so tired of waiting."_

 _"Choose what?"_

 _Aibara leaned up until her face was inches from Ichigo's, her pink, luscious lips just begging to be kissed. "Why, which of us you will take as your wife and will be the mother of your child, of course."_

Ichigo snapped out of his dream and sat up, feeling hot sweat run down his body. "Whoa! That was one hell of a dream!" he gasped, panting. "It felt so real. I could still feel where they touched me…." His hand went to his cheek where Ochiru kissed him. "Just what was that?"

Shaking his head, Ichigo got out of bed and started to get dressed. He decided to put it out of his mind. He had school to go to.

 _ **Several Hours Later….**_

 __Ichigo sat down at his desk, nodding hello to his friends Uryu, Chad and Orihime. He sighed as he opened his book, hoping that this day would go by quick. Still, thoughts of last night's dream continued to plague him.

"Who were those girls?" he muttered. "And what did they mean by "A reminder of my dear friends?" Just what was that?" he pondered.

He was interrupted when he saw the teacher walk in. "Students," Ms. Ochi addressed. "I'm pleased to tell you that we have three new students who will be joining us." She turned to the door and gestured for them to come inside. "Ladies, if you please?" Ichigo watched with mild interest, too busy pondering his dream. "Ladies, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"Hello, I'm Aibara!"

"I'm Ochiru!"

"And I'm Asuka!"

Ichigo's head snapped forward at the names and he gasped. ' _It's them!'_ They were the girls from his dream. And that was when he noticed something else….

All three were looking at him with knowing eyes.

"Ladies, why don't you take your seats? There's three seats right by Ichigo Kurosaki," Ms. Ochi pointed.

Ichigo merely stared as the girls in shock as they walked over to him. Uryu looked at Ichigo, confused about his bewildered expression but held his tongue. The girls ignored Orihime, who waved hello to them and took their seats next to Ichigo.

"Well hello there, Ichigo," Ochiru greeted. "It's nice to meet you."

"Um…thanks," Ichigo quickly said. "Hey uh…have we…met before?"

Aibara turned her head and slowly smiled seductively. "Not exactly…but you will be getting to know us in good time…" she said cryptically.

Ichigo was about to ask what she meant when Asuka shushed him. "Not now, class is starting!" Ichigo nodded and turned his attention back to the teacher. Still, he was quite unnerved by all of this, throwing glances back at the new girls all day, the three giving him cute smiles every time he glanced their way….

 _ **Later that day….**_

 __Ichigo walked out of the school and looked around, wondering where the new girls were. His answer came when hands came out of nowhere and covered his eyes. "Guess who?!"

"Um…Aibara?"

The hands removed themselves. "Awww! You figured it out! That's no fun," Aibara pouted. Beside her walked Ochiru and Asuka. "So, you're Ichigo Kurosaki, huh?"

"Uh, yeah that's me." Ichigo was put off by the looks the trio was giving him. "Um…going back to what I asked before…have we met?"

"Well…" Asuka shyly said. "We were wondering if you could walk us home?" she asked, her eyes looking at him with the same want she had in the dream. "We don't know the neighborhood very well and we figured we could talk to a new friend."

Ichigo was a bit apprehensive of the girls. First he dreamed of them, then they showed up at his school and now they were asking him to walk them home? Something was very strange about these girls…but Ichigo decided that he should be neighborly for now. Maybe he'd get to the bottom of what's going on if he stuck around with them long enough. "Okay," he said while nodding his head. "Where do you live?"

"Oh, it's a little ways from here. Let's go!" Ochiru cheerfully said. Ichigo blushed hard when Ochiru took him by the hand and led the way, the other two girls glaring daggers into her back. "Teehee! This is so much fun!" Ochiru giggled as she led Ichigo down the street.

"Um…so who are you girls?" Ichigo asked.

Asuka, keeping pace with Ichigo, put a hand on his shoulder. "Oh that's right! We haven't fully introduced ourselves. I'm Asuka Tatsuhime," Asuka took Ichigo's unoccupied hand and shook it.

"I'm Ochiru Miyagi!" the brunette happily said, flashing Ichigo a knowing smile.

"And I'm Aibara Benihart!" the blonde added. "And you're Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Ichigo stared at the blonde before stopping when Asuka did. He looked up and saw a large house in front of him. "You three live here? Where are your parents?"

Asuka looked up at him with sad eyes and squeezed his hand. "Our parents died a long time ago. The three of us have been together so long we're practically family." Ichigo stared at the girl, not sure what to say or how to comfort her, feeling pain flowing from her emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, knowing what it was like to lose a parent.

Ochiru took hold of his other hand and squeezed lightly, returning the gesture. "That's very sweet of you, Ichigo. Thank you."

Ichigo turned to the brunette and stared at her hard, not sure of how to ask her if they'd met before. The trio seemed to be dodging around the issue, despite knowing Ichigo's apprehension and it somewhat unnerved Ichigo by how they kept looking at him.

"HOLLOW HOLLOW HOLLOW HOLLOW HOLLOW HOLLOW!" his combat pass suddenly screamed in his pocket, startling him. "Oh, uh…I gotta go ladies. Something's come up!" he said, quickly walking away from the girls. Because his back was turned he didn't notice that they were staring at his pocket, hearing the same screech Ichigo did.

"Bye bye, Ichigo!" Aibara called out waving. "We'll see you soon!"

"Yes…" Asuka murmured as she watched Ichigo leave with lust in her eyes. "Very soon…."

The girls walked inside and stepped into their living room. Ochiru turned to her friends. "Wow. He's even more handsome up close!" She was shocked by the looks of scorn her two friends were throwing her. "What?"

Aibara glared at Ochiru. "Don't think we didn't see that! I thought we decided that we would get started the day AFTER we met Ichigo!"

Asuka nodded. "Yeah, we had a deal!"

Ochiru merely crossed her arms, inadvertendly pushing up her breasts through her school uniform. "So what? I wanted to feel Ichigo's hand in mine. I already told you that I was going to be the one who'd father Ichigo's child!"

"Not in this or any other lifetime!" Aibara growled, lunging for Ochiru's throat. "He's mine!" she roared as she choked Ochiru. "You hear me? MINE!"

Ochiru's struggle to breath ended when Asuka broke a chair over Aibara's head. "In your dreams, blondie! If anyone's going to share his bed, it'll be me!"

Everyone outside the house cowered when they heard the sounds of what sounded like jaguars thrashing around inside. The catfight continued until they felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure. Ochiru let go of Asuka's hair and stood up, reaching into her pocket. "That's Ichigo. I'm going to go help him." She pulled out a small pill and swallowed it, popping out of her Gigai.

"Oh no you don't!" Aibara popped into her Soul Reaper form and scowled. "You're not going alone! I don't want you seducing him with that shy act of yours before I get my shot!"

"Same," Ochiru noted, already in her Soul Reaper form. The three bolted out the window and left to go help the object of their affections: Ichigo.

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

Ichigo dodged another blow from the giant hollow and panted. "Where are these things coming?! There's just one after another!" He cursed himself for not grabbing Uryu or Chad for help. These things were tougher than they looked!

A large ape-like hollow smashed his fist at Ichigo, the boy barely getting out of the way before the roof caved in from the impact. "Damn! He's faster than he looks!"

A sneak attack from a frog hollow caught him off guard. "Damn it!" Ichigo cried out as its tongue wrapped around his leg, slamming him into the ground below. As he hit the ground, Ichigo's head hit a rock, causing his skull to crack. "Ugh…" he groaned, feeling dizzy. The whole world spun in his vison, not noticing the advancing hollows ready to make a snack out of the substitute.

"Pierce the heart: Tenshi!"

Pink arrows rained down from above, skewering the hollows about to engorge themselves on Ichigo. Ichigo looked up with weary eyes. ' _What was that? That wasn't a Quincy's arrow like Uryu's….'_

"Soar: Tsubasawashi!"

Blades of wind slashed at the hollows hovering above Ichigo, slicing them to ribbons. ' _That…that was a zanpakuto….'_

"Cherish forever: Zōgehakuchō!"

Ichigo's vison was blinded by a bright light, the rest of the hollows eliminated by a fast blade. "Who… who are you?" he muttered, still dizzy from his bleeding head. He closed his eyes as he felt soft hands cradle his head, setting him on something soft and warm.

"Rest, love. We promise we'll take good care of you…."

Ichigo lost consciousness as he felt his rescuers lift him up, carrying him to safety….

To Be Continued….


	2. The Contest Begins

Chapter 2: The contest begins….  
IchigoXOC

 **A.N.: OK, about the whole "Ichigo going down by hollows" part of the story…GET OFF MY BACK! I was writing this at around midnight and I was kinda running on fumes at that point and I had also forgotten that this takes place after the final arc, SO LAY OFF! Also, I talked it over with TSDE and we decided that this will be longer than three/four chapters since the plot is way too big to put down in that short amount of time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but these OC's are mine and TSDE.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _Ichigo found himself standing on a grassy hill, the stars twinkling in the night sky above him. He looked around confused. "Where am I?" He thought about what had happened and wondered how he got here. "I was fighting those weird hollows, then I hit my head and then-"_

 _"Teeheehee!"_

 _Ichigo turned around and was shocked to see Asuka, Aibara and Ochiru sitting behind him with their backs facing the substitute. Ichigo was shocked as he listened in. "And then, fourth seat Gabura got so drunk, he started to dance!" Aibara giggled. Ochiru and Asuka laughed hard, Ochiru rolling around as she busted a gut._

 _"Hey!" Ichigo called out, walking over to them. "Girls, where am I? What are we doing here?" When the girls ignored him he reached out for Asuka's shoulder. "Hey! Asuka!"_

 _Then his hand went through her like she wasn't there at all._

 _"What?!" Ichigo tried the other two but had the same affect. Crouching down, he reached for a growing dandelion but found that he could not touch it either. "What is this? Am I a ghost or something?" He walked around to the girls' front and saw something startling._

 _They were all wearing Shihakushos and were carrying zanpakutos. "Wait…they're…they're Soul Reapers?"_

 _He noticed that Asuka was looking at the ground with a forlorn face and wondered what was wrong. Apparently Aibara had the same question because she spoke it out loud. "What's the matter, Asuka? You're usually not this quiet when we go stargazing."_

 _Asuka shook her head. "I made a trip to the World of the Living to check on my father…he's not doing so good…."_

 _Ochiru and Aibara looked at their friend with sad eyes. Ichigo knew that there was more to this than he knew so he sat down next to the girls and waited for the conversation to continue. But it never did, because Asuka looked up at the sky and her eyes widened. "Girls, look! A shooting star!"_

 _All four Soul Reapers looked up and saw a ball of gold travel through the night sky. Ichigo stared in awe at it, having never seen a shooting star before. But his awe turned to shock as the shooting star traveled closer…and closer…_

 _…And was heading straight for them!_

 _"Uh oh!" Aibara quickly got up and ran for her life, the other two girls following. Ichigo, not knowing what to do in this situation, ran after them. He didn't know if the meteorite could touch him but he didn't want to find out._

 _In the exact spot where the girls had been stargazing the meteor slammed into the earth, a bright golden eruption illuminating the area as it dug a long trench as it skidded to a stop. The three girls were panting when they stopped running, scared at what happened. "Whoa! That was too close!" Aibara panted._

 _"Yeah…what are the odds that it would land where we were sitting? I'd say we were blessed under a lucky star but I'm pretty sure it just tried to kill us," Ochiru muttered, wiping the dirt from her Shihakusho._

 _Asuka narrowed her eyes and pointed at the soft golden glow the fallen star was giving off. "Hey guys? Why's it glowing?"_

 _"Let's check it out! The Head-Captain will probably chew me out if I don't investigate this since it's right in front of me," Ochiru noted, walking towards the glow. Aibara nodded and took off after her, followed by Asuka. Ichigo, curious about the meteorite himself, took off after them._

 _The three girls, and one invisible Ichigo, ran to the crater and looked down. Even by Ichigo's standards and modern-day knowledge, this was a little weird. Meteorites…weren't supposed to be gold and pulsing. "What is it?" Asuka murmured._

 _"Let's get a closer look!" Aibara said, sliding down the crater. Against their better judgement, Asuka and Ochiru followed her along with a tagalong Ichigo. As they got closer they saw the golden meteorite begin to pulse with power more, as if sensing the encroaching Soul Reapers. Reaching it, Aibara leaned closer. "I don't get what this is," she noted as she examined the golden rock. "I can feel power from it but it's not spirit energy. What is this?"_

 _Ochiru's eyes widened when Aibara reached out for it. "No! Don't touch-"But her warning came too little too late. Aibara touched the golden meteorite, which exploded in a bright burst of light, its power sinking in to the bodies of the three Soul Reapers…._

"Ah!" Ichigo sat up panting, taking deep breaths. "What was…that dream…" he said, panting. He looked around and saw that he was not in his room, his eyes quickly locking with the three girls sitting at the edge of the king-sized bed. "You! Where am I?"

Ochiru crawled over to the boy and sat down next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're at our place. We found you seriously injured. Please lie down, Ichigo, you have a cracked skull. We've treated you as best we could but its best that you lie down and rest." She gently pushed Ichigo back down onto the pillows and patted his cheek sweetly. "Don't worry; we're not going to harm you. We're here to help you."

Ichigo calmed down and decided that if these strange girls were going to harm him then they would've already have done it by now. But this was the second dream he had of them and he no longer believed in coincidences after Aizen and Yhwach. "Who are you? You're the ones who saved me last night, weren't you?"

Asuka crawled over to Ichigo and lay down next to Ichigo, her body softly pressing against his. "Impressive, Ichigo Kurosaki. I was wondering if you were unconscious when we arrived to rescue you."

"You…rescued me?"

"Yeah. We sensed your spiritual pressure and came to your aid."

Ichigo stared at the green-eyed girl for a moment before nodding. "Thank you."

Aibara grinned. "You're welcome." She sat down in front of Ichigo, looking at the boy intently. "So…where to begin…."

"You're Soul Reapers, aren't you?"

The blonde nodded. "We were. We haven't been Soul Reapers for over…what, nine hundred years?"

All Ichigo could do was stare at the girls one by one incredulously. He knew that Soul Reapers didn't age at the same rate as humans but these girls don't look a day over seventeen! "Really? What do you mean you used to be Soul Reapers?"

Asuka traced a finger across Ichigo's chest. "Ichigo, certainly you haven't forgotten the dream you just had?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "You mean-"

Ochiru put a finger to his lips. "Shhh…we'll explain later when you're ready. Until then, just relax and get some rest." Ichigo blushed when all three girls kissed him. Asuka and Ochiru kissed his cheeks while Aibara kissed his forehead.

"Good night, Ichigo." The three girls left Ichigo in the bedroom to sleep. When they closed the door they turned to each other.

"Told you he'd figure it out," Aibara confidently said.

"Yeah…" Asuka murmured, looking back at the door. "You know, I still think we should've had some fun with him while he was unconscious…" her eyes became glazed as her more devious nature showed briefly.

Ochiru shook her head. "Of course not! We all agreed, remember! Tomorrow! TO-MOR-ROW!" Ochiru put her hands on her waist and glared at Asuka. "And besides, we all agreed to let Ichigo warm up to us before doing anything!"

Sighing, Asuka walked down the hall. "Yeah, yeah… I know. I just really want to be in that bed with him, that's all…."

Ochiru and Aibara fumed in anger before deciding to turn in for the night….

 _ **The Next Morning….**_

"Rise and shine, Ichigo!"

Ichigo was shaken out of a deep sleep by a gently hand on his chest. The substitute opened his eyes to see Asuka standing beside him next to the bed. "C'mon, Ichigo. You need to get up."

Sitting up, Ichigo ran a hand through his hair only to discover that the bandages that had been there the night before were gone, his skull fully healed. "Did you…" he started.

Asuka shrugged. "Well, technically the three of us took turns healing your injury. We can do a lot of things but we've never quite got the knack for healing quickly. Kinda wished our powers were that of your friend Orihime…" she said offhandedly.

Ichigo merely stared at her. "You know about Orihime?"

"Orihime. Uryu. Chad. Your mission to rescue Rukia and then Orihime. How you lost your powers and recovered them. Even the war with the Vandenreich. We know everything there is to know, Ichigo," Asuka replied. Ichigo looked into her green eyes and saw a faint golden glow lie within them, making him ponder what happened to her and her friends.

"But then why didn't you-"

Ochiru and Aibara interrupted him when they entered the room carrying his human body. "Here, Ichigo. We brought you your human body. You need to get in it." Ochiru laid the body on the bed next to Ichigo.

"Why?"

Ochiru giggled. "Because, silly! It's almost time for school!" Ichigo checked the clock on the wall and remembered that today was a school day, realizing he had about an hour before school started. Quickly he hopped into his human body and got off the bed. "Thanks, girls," he said politely. The three nodded out of respect.

"Hang on guys," Asuka said, heading for the kitchen. "Let me grab us something to eat and drink before we leave." Walking down the hall, Asuka entered the kitchen and smiled seductively. Now that they had gotten their introductions over with, it was time to begin their contest to see which one of them would get Ichigo first.

But first, a nice glass of milk….

Making sure that the kitchen door was locked, Asuka whipped off her school top and undid her bra, letting her bouncy jugs out. She had a rack that would've made Chizuru drooled and she aimed to use it. Taking out a large pitcher, Asuka began to knead and play with her breasts, easily working herself to a state of arousal as she imagined Ichigo standing behind her doing the fondling, envisioning his strong hands cupping her sensitive puppies. She bit her lip to suppress a groan as a hot sensation rushed to her pink nipples, sighing in pleasure as milk shot out of her breasts and into the pitcher. She continued to groan and sigh in ecstasy as she filled the jug up to the top; her breasts had a tendency to create exorbitant amounts of milk ever since the incident. Once she had finished she put her bra and top back on and reached into a jar and grabbed a handful of her special cookies….

Ichigo was in the middle of putting his shoes on when Asuka came in holding several glasses of milk and some cookies. "Here, Ichigo. A little something to help you get going."

Accepting the food, Ichigo ate and drank her offerings as quickly as possible, starving from not eating anything yesterday. Still, as he drank the milk it tasted a bit weird. He wondered where she got this milk but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. He bit down on the cookie he had and found it tasted really good, eating the plate quickly before getting up. "You girls ready?"

The three nodded and together they left the house. Aibara and Ichigo walked together with Asuka and Ochiru walked behind them. Asuka turned and saw Ochiru glaring at her. "What is it this time?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

"You're sick, you know that?"

"Hmph!"

"How about I tell Ichigo that you added a special kind of flavoring to those cookies," Ochiru threatened, pointing at the black-haired girl's crotch. "I don't think he's interested in eating your love juices, you perv!"

Asuka merely folded her arms and huffed. "You said not to do anything until tomorrow. Well tomorrow just became today. Anything's fair game now!"

Ochiru turned back to Ichigo and smiled. "I'll remember you said that…."

 _ **Later that day….  
**_ **Karakura High School: Gym class**

 **!** school's outdoor court. Across from him were all the girls, running laps in their gym clothes. Deciding that he needed to cool off, Ichigo stepped off the court and walked over to a cooler where some water bottles lay. Popping one open, Ichigo started to drink while watching the girls run.

"Hey! Our ball!" Keigo whined as it bounced over to the track. Ichigo saw Ochiru, who was the closest, run over to the ball. "Hey! Ochiru! Mind giving us back our ball?" he called out.

Ochiru gave a quick glance to Ichigo and giggled. "Okay!" Making sure that Ichigo was watching her, Ochiru turned around and _slowly_ bent over. Ichigo felt his heart start to thump in his chest as he saw Ochiru's shapely ass. He never had reason to look at a girl's rear end before but in gym shorts it was impossible for Ichigo to tear his eyes away. Without even realizing it he took a step forward….

"Hey, Ichigo! We playing or not?" Uryu called out, snapping Ichigo out of his hypnosis.

"Oh uh…sorry guys!" Ichigo said, putting down the water bottle. Ochiru turned around and gave Ichigo a knowing smile before tossing him the ball and going back to running laps. Ichigo took deep breaths as he struggled to make the tent in his pants less obvious….

 _ **Later….  
**_ **Showers**

Aibara tiptoed her way into the men's locker room, completely invisible to the naked eye thanks to her special kido. She knew from watching Ichigo that he took a shower when everybody else had finished so she knew that they would be alone. Walking into the steamy shower, Aibara smiled when she saw Ichigo standing there nude beneath one of the shower heads. Looking down, Aibara licked her lips when she saw Ichigo's package. ' _Since Asuka and Ochiru aren't here, I'd best use this opportunity to my advantage….'_

Ichigo was in the middle of washing his sweaty hair when he felt something odd, as if something wasn't right. He turned around and saw nothing. ' _I guess I'm just on edge from last night and those weird girls. Who exactly are they? And what do they want with me?'_

His musings were interrupted when he felt something touch his bare cock. "Hey!" The invisible Aibara grinned as she gently stroked Ichigo's cock while standing behind him, pushing her breasts into his back. Thanks to the kido spell her touch was muted somewhat; not enough for Ichigo to realize what was going on; just enough to get him going.

"Ahhh…" Ichigo moaned as he felt heat was over him, and it wasn't from the shower. Already in the mood thanks to Asuka's cookies, Ichigo's libido had been raised to the point where his hand joined Aibara's invisible one in stroking his cock. Aibara giggled as she kissed Ichigo's neck, her hand going to her bare crotch to rub herself while she got Ichigo off.

Soon Ichigo's body became sweaty all over again as his and Aibara's hand worked his cock. Aibara licked her lips when she saw Ichigo at full hardness. She'd seen Ichigo naked before from spying on him during his adventures but to have him at her fingertips…. ' _I can't wait to have you inside me, Ichigo. I can just imagine you thrusting into me with this….'_ The thought of Ichigo on top of her, making her his woman drove Aibara wild, slipping two fingers into her cunt while she and Ichigo stroked him faster.

"Ahhhh!" Ichigo groaned as he came, his spunk landing on the floor to be washed away from the shower. Panting, he pressed himself up against the wall as his legs wobbled. Aibara smirked as she licked Ichigo's neck, picturing Ichigo giving her a massive creampie. ' _The next time I'll see him cum, it'll be inside me…._ '

Deciding to skedaddle before Ichigo wised up to her activity, Aibara smoothly walked out of the showers, heading back to the girls locker-room to put her clothes back on….

 _ **Later….**_

Ichigo walked out of the school and stretched his weary arms. "That was a long day…" he said, glad that nobody was around in the showers while he had his little private time. "I should go find those girls and get some answers."

"Hi'ya, Ichigo!"

The boy almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Asuka's voice behind him. The boy whirled around and saw the perky schoolgirl smiling at him. "Oh! Asuka, you scared me," he said, trying to calm down his thumping heart.

"Could you walk me home?" Asuka asked shyly. "Aibara and Ochiru are off shopping today and I don't want to walk home alone."

Seeing the loneliness in her eyes made the boy relent. "Ok, Asuka."

"Yay!" Asuka cheered as she took hold of Ichigo's hand. Ichigo blushed as he walked down the street with the happy girl, trying hard not stare at the girl's body. Even though she'd worn the school's uniform, she certainly wasn't exactly being modest. Her skirt was just a little bit shorter but it showed off her perfectly toned and smooth legs and her shirt was open just enough for Ichigo peek at her cleavage. Asuka inwardly grinned every time she caught Ichigo staring at her, knowing that the boy couldn't resist. Not after eating her special cookies….

Reaching the girl's home, Asuka turned around and smiled at Ichigo. "Well, Ichigo. Thanks again for walking me home. You're really sweet," she said with a cute face, making Ichigo blush madly as he looked away. "Here, a present for you." Ichigo turned only to see Asuka leaning forward to kiss him. Her lips just barely missed the mark, coming so close to Ichigo's lips that he could practically taste her lip gloss on his cheek. He gasped when her hand traveled up his thigh to palm his hardening erection. Unable to resist the temptation, Ichigo's hand returned the favor by reaching around and squeezing her round ass.

They stayed that way for about ten seconds, copping a feel of the other before backing off. Ichigo turned away, embarrassed at himself. "Sorry…I didn't mean to…."

"Teehee! It's alright. I don't mind…" ' _I wouldn't mind if you wanted to touch my ass without my skirt on'_ was what she wanted to say but for now she could endure only her fantasies. "I'll see you later, Ichigo."

"Um, yeah, see you Asuka."

The girl blew him a kiss and walked up the steps to her home. Once she entered the house and made it to her room she sat down on her bed and contemplated her next move. No doubt Ochiru and Aibara were coming up with something devious for Ichigo as well. "Hmmm…what to do…."

Suddenly a lightbulb went off in her head and she smiled most seductively. "Yes…I think I'll do _THAT_ tomorrow. There's no way Ichigo will be able to resist me then…."

To Be Continued….


	3. The Three make their Move

Chapter 3: The three make their move  
IchigoXOC(x3)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **That Evening….**_

 _Ichigo found himself standing outside a tiny cottage, rundown and desolate. "Where am I?" he muttered. "Another dream?" He looked around and called out. "Asuka! Ochiru! Aibara! Why am I here?"_

 _He was cut off when he heard sobbing from inside the cottage. Walking through the opened door, he was shocked at the scene before him…._

 _Asuka sobbed as she held an elderly man's hand, the older of the pair desperately taking breaths as he clung to life. "Daddy! Daddy, please!" Asuka sobbed, clutching her father's hand. Her body glowed gold, the same glow as the meteor from the previous dream but whatever it was Asuka was trying to do, it was obviously beyond her power to save her father's life. "Daddy, don't die!" She sobbed into his chest. Ichigo walked around to the other side of Asuka's father's deathbed and looked down at the girl with sad eyes, this scene bringing him a familiar feeling._

 _"A…su…ka…." Asuka's father gasped, running a wrinkled, old hand through Asuka's ebony hair. "Don't…cry…little…Asuka…." Asuka and Ichigo gasped as the light faded from the man's eyes, his hand slowly hitting the ground, the life drained from it._

 _Asuka sat up and stared, the tears falling from her face. "Daddy?" Asuka shook her father but there was only silence. Ichigo stared at the crying Soul Reaper with mournful eyes, wanting to say something to comfort her but knowing there was nothing he could do._

 _"Daddy…."_

 _Before Ichigo could realize what was going on the scene changed and Asuka disappeared. Now he was staring at Aibara as she walked down the hallway. It was obvious as she walked outside that they were in the Soul Society, eyeing other Soul Reapers as they walked by. But as he walked alongside the blonde he noticed something about the way everyone was looking at Aibara._

 _They weren't just looking at her; they were glaring at the girl with scorn._

 _It was clear that Aibara could see the looks of hatred on everyone else and she seethed in anger, her eyes glowing gold in response. As she walked by a group of girls she noticed how all five of them suddenly stopped and stared at her. Seeing the stares made Aibara snap. "What?" she yelled, making them all take several steps back out of fear. "WHAT?!"_

 _The smallest of the group cringed. "Please don't hurt us!" she begged, her eyes clenched shut. "We swear we didn't mean anything by it!" The other four girls followed suit, cowering before Aibara. Apparently it was a reaction that Aibara was used to because she just turned around, huffed loudly and stormed off, making Ichigo wonder what it was about Aibara that made them afraid of her…._

 _The scene changed once more, Aibara's golden sunshine hair fading and becoming Ochiru's chestnut brown. Ichigo looked around and saw that he was in a room; presumably a captain's judging from the looks of things. Ochiru stood with her back to him, conversing with somebody who, coincidentally, had her back to Ochiru. Whoever it was wore a captain's haori but Ichigo couldn't tell who it was. Her image was murky and distorted, as if the memory itself didn't want Ichigo to know her._

 _"Mother, please!" Ochiru pleaded, stepping forward. "You've no idea what it's been like since that night! I…I don't know what I'm supposed to do with this." She held up her hands which glowed gold. "Please, tell me what to do."_

 _Ochiru's mother shook her head, the scorn obvious in her voice. "You lack guidance for your powers? That didn't stop you earlier."_

 _"I had no choice! I…you…" Ochiru hung her head in defeat. "Mother…I love you, please, help me…."_

 _"I cannot help you. You should've come to me when you touched that meteor. Now, it's too late to help you. You're dismissed."_

 _Ochiru's lip trembled as she stared at her mother. She reached out for her but then hung her head in defeat. "Yes, Captain…." Ichigo merely watched as Ochiru left the room before turning to her mother, wondering who'd be so cruel to their own daughter…._

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he sat up in his bed, panting. "Another dream…what are those three? And why are they all obsessed with me." Then he asked himself the most important question. "If they're behind the dreams, why are they showing me all this?"

Swinging his legs over his bed, Ichigo stood up and popped his bones back into place. "That does it. Time for some answers."

On his nightstand were his combat pass and his special cell phone that the captains had given him that allowed him to contact his Soul Reaper buddies whenever he wanted to. Picking up the phone, Ichigo hit speed-dial. A few minutes later, the person on the other end picked up.

" _Ichigo?_ "

"Hey, Rukia. Is this a bad time?"

 _"No, I've no special duties right now. What's the problem?"_

"I need you to see if there are any Soul Reapers missing from the Seireitei."

" _Missing Soul Reapers? What is this about, Ichigo? Are you or the others in any danger?"_

"No," Ichigo said, pretty sure that the three girls meant him no harm. "Just see if there were any Soul Reapers whose names are Asuka Tatsuhime, Ochiru Miyagi and Aibara Benihart."

" _Hmmm…I'm not familiar with those names. I think that one of them sounds sort of familiar but I'll look through the archives and see what I dig up."_

"Ok, let me know what you come up with. Later, Rukia." Ichigo hung up and picked up his combat pass, and pocketed it in his back pocket. "Alright, girls. It's time for some answers….

 _ **Several Minutes Later….  
**_ **Aibara, Ochiru & Asuka's house**

Ichigo walked up to the house, wondering exactly what was in store for him. "If they're behind the dreams, then they probably know I'm coming…." Walking up to the front door, Ichigo knocked. At first there was nothing so he knocked again. This time the door opened.

There stood Asuka, wiping the sleep from her eyes while standing there in her pajamas. "Ichigo?" she yawned. "Why're you here? I was having a nice sleep…" She failed to mention that it was a wet dream about him….

"I uh…" Ichigo scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "If you want I could come back later and-"

"It's alright…" Asuka took Ichigo's head and led him inside. "Ochiru and Aibara are out exploring the town so I'm here all by my lonesome." She sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to her. "I know you've been having the dreams. That's why you're here, isn't it?"

Ichigo stared at the black-haired girl. "Who are you?"

"Asuka Tatsuhime. Don't you remember when I introduced myself, Ichigo?" Asuka giggled, laying back against the cushions. Ichigo couldn't help but start to sweat as he stared at the girl. Her pink pajama top was partially unbuttoned, her busty cleavage peeking through; the top itself was a size smaller than what was required for her melons, the pink fabric straining. Her pajama shorts revealed a lot more leg than her school uniform did, making Ichigo uncomfortable from her sex appeal. Even her bed-hair looked sexy as the morning sun shined down on her pretty face. "I'm a Soul Reaper, like you. As we showed you, there was an accident that made us…abnormal, even among Soul Reapers."

"The meteorite."

"Yes, it bestowed upon the three of us agelessness; along with other talents. Aibara and Ochiru struggled to find acceptance. I, on the other hand," Asuka looked away and a single tear fell down her face. "I struggled to control my new powers but I couldn't do anything useful with them."

Ichigo frowned. "That man in the rundown cabin…."

Asuka sat up and put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Tell me, Ichigo. Did you think you were the only Soul Reaper/human hybrid?" she said smiling. Ichigo blinked and Asuka chuckled. "In a minute. Let me bring you something to eat first. I wouldn't want to be a bad hostess…." She got up and headed for the kitchen, grabbing a jug of her "special milk" and another tray of cookies….

Heading back to the living room, she handed Ichigo a glass and a plate, sitting down right next to him to where her legs touched his. The two ate in silence for a minute, Asuka and Ichigo eyeing each other intently, Asuka's eyes gleaming with intrigue and Ichigo's with confusion.

Once their bellies were full, Asuka continued. "My mother was the captain of Squad Five. I guess good men back then were hard to find. She was on a mission to seek out Vasto Lordes in the Human World, in feudal Edo, if my memory serves me right. Instead of Vasto Lorde she found something else…" her face turned happy as a tear rolled down her face. "My father. They couldn't marry, obviously. Marriage with a Soul Reaper and a Human was forbidden, but my mother managed to keep me hidden away. When I was of the age when I could handle my Soul Reaper powers she brought me to the Seireitei."

"Your mother didn't get in trouble?" Ichigo asked, feeling something stir inside him as he listened to her tale. Something about this girl drew him to her and he wanted to know more about her, to understand her better. "Are Soul Reaper/Human hybrids like us really forbidden?"

"Well…forbidden is a bit of a strong word. I think the proper term would be "frowned upon". However, the Soul Society was a bit harsher then it is today. But think of it like this, if they'd found you before Rukia stumbled into your house that night, I highly doubt they'd be as friendly. The mixture of our blood…can cause us to become more than they can handle. But like I said, my mother kept me hidden from the Head-Captain. You didn't know him like I did. The way he was back then, he'd have forced my mother to kill me with her own two hands."

Ichigo gulped. "Was he really like that? I mean, I knew he was a bit of a jerk but…."

"Yamamoto mellowed out in his old age after slaughtering the Quincies. He used to be a monster in human skin, believe me. But my mother managed to keep up the bluff that I was from the Rukon District. After the accident though, it didn't really matter… it wasn't like they could've done much to the three of us." She held up a hand which momentarily glowed gold before laying it onto Ichigo's, squeezing his hand. "I assume you remember the dream?"

"I did…I saw…you and your father…."

The happy look on Asuka's face melted away into sadness as her eyes watered. "Yes…when I was in the Seireitei, I had gained the Soul Reapers enhanced lifespan after several years but with the meteor's power I didn't age at all, I was cursed with eternal youth. But with all my power…I couldn't save my father…" Asuka burst into tears. "I tried so hard but…but I…"

Ichigo couldn't sit there while the girl cried her eyes out. "Here…" he said quietly as he hugged her, running a hand through her hair soothingly. "It's alright. I…I know how it feels…."

"I know…" Asuka said as she looked up, her face close to Ichigo's. She cupped his face with her warm, soft hands and smiled. "That's the reason I feel such a connection to you. It's not just that we're both hybrids. I see your pain and I can feel it…" she took Ichigo's hand and pressed it against her heart. "In here. I can sense your anguish." She leaned up until her lips grazed Ichigo's. "I want to end your pain, Ichigo. And I want you to end mine…."

Thanks to the assistance of Asuka's special milk and cookies, Ichigo's mind was already made up. Asuka mentally squealed as Ichigo wrapped her in his arms and kissed her, giving her his first kiss. Asuka pulled Ichigo on top of her as they laid together on the couch, their hands exploring each other's bodies. Ichigo moaned into Asuka's pink lips, tasting the milk on her tongue and became lost in a sea of lust. His hand slowly crept up her leg, feeling her soft, smooth skin.

Smirking at having been the first of the three to get with Ichigo, Asuka reached for her top and pulled it open, her buttons spilling out onto the floor. Ichigo did nothing but stare at her chest. Her breasts had to be the same size as Orihime's, with creamy white skin and hardened pink nipples. Asuka took his hands and pressed them against her busty chest. "Go ahead, Ichigo. I want you to feel every inch of me…" she purred into his ear. Ichigo kissed her again as he groped her, her tongue slipping into his mouth to mingle with his tongue. Meanwhile, while Ichigo's hands were busy with her chest, Asuka's hands slipped under his shirt to roam across his back.

Remembering what he saw in those movies that Keigo lent him (against his wishes, he told Rukia….) Ichigo began to kiss his way down Asuka's chest. The girl cooed in pleasure as Ichigo kissed her neck and worked his way down. Reaching her breasts, Ichigo stuck out his tongue and licked her hard, pink nipples. Asuka arched her back as Ichigo sucked on her tender breasts like a baby. ' _Ohhh this feels so good!'_ Ichigo's hands left her breasts to slide beneath her back, making their way to her ass. "Oh, Ichigo…" she slurred as she ran her hands across Ichigo's back, her nails feeling like fire to the boy as they raked across his tanned skin. "Come here…" she said. Ichigo looked up as she beckoned. Crawling back up her sexy body Ichigo kissed her again, her leg coming into contact with something VERY hard in his pants. With surprising strength, she pushed Ichigo off of her, sitting up. Grabbing the boy's shirt she tugged it over his head and licked her lips when she got a good hard look at his toned body. "Ichigo, has anyone ever told you how hot you are?" she asked as she got up, fingering the hem to her pajama short-shorts and shrugging out of her opened pajama top.

Ichigo looked away, embarrassed. "No, not really?"

Asuka chuckled. "Don't be shy; let me show you how sexy I am." Ichigo's eyes followed her hands as they traveled up her smooth thighs to grip her pajama shorts and pulled them down. Ichigo could feel his face heat up as he stared at her naked lower half. Her pink pussy, wet from making out with Ichigo and crowned by a patch of black hair. Tracing her pink lips with a finger, Asuka cupped her breast with her free hand and smiled lovingly at Ichigo. The boy sat there in awe of the beautiful girl as she seductively walked over to him, getting down on her knees. "Ichigo, I want to see all of you," she whispered as she unzipped Ichigo's pants.

Every part of Ichigo's prudish brain screamed for him to stop her, to at least take things slower, but the look in her eyes squelched that voice. Her eyes were like mirrors and they showed the same pain Ichigo felt. Asuka tugged off his pants and tossed them to the other side of the room, his cock springing up at attention. "Ichigo…" Asuka purred as she gripped his shaft with both hands. Ichigo moaned as she slowly stroked him. Seeing Ichigo's flushed look made her grin. Standing up, Asuka straddled his lap and rubbed the head of Ichigo's cock against her wet lips. Readying herself, Asuka caressed Ichigo's face as she kissed him. "Ichigo… please fuck me."

Ichigo's hands went to her waist and slowly pulled her down onto his manhood. "A..su..ka…" Ichigo moaned as she swallowed inch after inch of his cock with her lower mouth. Asuka, haven't had a man in centuries, shook and clenched her teeth as Ichigo stretched her walls. By the time Asuka had reached the base she was sure that her pussy was completely full. Leaning onto Ichigo, Asuka pressed her breasts against him, pulling him in to a fervent kiss. Ichigo threw his head back as Asuka rolled her hips. "Fuck…Asuka…."

"Ichigo…" Asuka whispered as she lifted herself up, her breathing becoming ragged as she dropped her hips, spearing herself on Ichigo's cock. The living room was filled with the sounds of Asuka's ass slapping against Ichigo's thighs as well as their collective moans as Asuka bounced in Ichigo's lap. "Ah! Ah! Ichigo!" she moaned with every bounce. Ichigo himself buried his face in her breasts, feeling her tits smother him as they bounced. Asuka dug her nails into Ichigo's shoulders as she bounced wildly, treating Ichigo like her own bronco.

Lifting his head up, Ichigo looked into the emerald eyes of Asuka which glowed gold as she sped up her pace. "Asuka…" he muttered before Asuka mashed her lips against his, silencing him. "Mmmmmh!" His hands cupped her sexy ass and squeezed her bubbly cheeks, his fingers sinking into her soft skin.

As they broke away from the kiss Ichigo resumed attacking her breasts, sucking on one hard. Asuka threw her head back as she rolled her hips, feeling Ichigo slide deep inside her. "Ahhhhh!" she cried out as she arched her back. "Ichigo! I…" she opened her mouth and let out an endless moan. For so long she'd craved Ichigo and now her body was reacting all on its own, her hips moving beyond her control. Running her hands through his sweaty orange hair, she felt like she was going to go crazy as she rolled her hips one more time, Ichigo moaning into her boob. Feeling Ichigo rub against her G-spot along with feeling the tip touch the door to her womb pushed her over the edge. "Ichigo! ICHIGOOO!" she screamed, holding onto Ichigo like a life preserver as she came. Ichigo bit down on her breast as her hole tightened around his cock, his lap stained with her juices. Hearing Ichigo grunt beneath her, Asuka's eyes widened when she realized he was about to cum. While it would've thrilled her to have Ichigo cum inside her, she wanted it to be on Ichigo's terms, not hers and not in the heat of the moment.

Hopping off of Ichigo's lap, Asuka got down between Ichigo's legs and stroked his cock vigorously, licking the head like a lollipop. Ichigo threw his head back and laid back against the couch as he felt a hot sensation rush through his manhood. "Asuka! ASUKA!" he cried out as he came, his cock exploding into the ebony-haired girl's mouth. Asuka stuck out her tongue and caught every rope of white cum as it shot into her mouth, savoring the taste. Sitting back she swallowed and rubbed her aching pussy as she basked in the heat of Ichigo in her mouth. Ichigo merely lay back on the couch and panted, his first time with a girl having blown his mind.

Getting up, Asuka sat down next to Ichigo and laid her head on his shoulder, the boy instinctively wrapped an arm around her. "Teehee! That was so amazing…" Asuka purred as she traced invisible circles on Ichigo's chest. Looking up, she kissed Ichigo's cheek. "You really are something, Ichigo."

"Yeah, so are you," Ichigo panted as he cooled down. "Sorry, I just…kinda lost all control."

Smiling, Asuka ran a hand through his hair. "It's alright. I was a bit forward too." ' _That and you were filled with my special milk….'_ "Aibara and Ochiru should be back any time now. It's probably best if you leave for a while so I can clean up the sofa." Seeing Ichigo's concerned face, Asuka patted his cheek. "Don't worry, Ichigo. I promise I'll fill you in on the rest of what you wanted to know later. But I think it'll look awkward for both of us if they catch us naked on the couch."

Nodding Ichigo got up and reached for his clothes. "You promise that you'll explain the rest later?"

Putting her pajama shorts back on, Asuka walked over to Ichigo and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Yes. I promise. And I also promise that the next time you're in trouble, I'll be there to help."

Nodding, Ichigo smiled and left, still a little confused and horny….

 _ **Later….  
**_ **Karakura Park**

"Ikumi!" Ichigo shouted into his cell phone, a sheet of paper in his hand; his new job. "Since when did you turn your job into an escort service?!" he hissed. "I didn't know we started being Eharmony!

" _Hey, the job that was offered was that you take a girl out on a date to the park. She said that she's not used to dating and she knows you. Look for a girl with blonde hair; she said you'd know instantly."_ And with that, Ikumi hung up on her employee, leaving him in the middle of the empty park.

"Blonde hair? Does she mean-"

Hands came out of nowhere and covered his eyes. "Guess who!"

"Um…Aibara?"

A low chuckle came from behind him. "Aww! I guess I shouldn't have gave you so good a hint!" The blonde ex-Soul Reaper was wearing a pink shirt that strained against her busty chest and a matching miniskirt that left little to the imagination. "So, are you ready for our date?" she asked while taking hold of Ichigo's hand.

Ichigo scowled. "You went to all this trouble to set up a date with me?"

Aibara smiled as she began to pull Ichigo onto the park's walkway. "Well, this was the fastest way. I know that you're still a bit apprehensive of us and I wanted to get you alone with me so we could talk and spend some time together."

Ichigo walked alongside her in silence for a few minutes, feeling that same warm feeling he got from Asuka as she squeezed his hand gently. Breaking the silence, Ichigo spoke first. "Why are you three showing me those dreams?"

Aibara looked up at the sky for a moment before turning back to Ichigo. "To help you understand who we are. To let you know that we understand who YOU are. And to let you know more about us. We thought it'd be best to show you so that you could see that we have had similar experiences like you."

"Like you? What do you mean?"

"You remember my part of the dream last night?" Aibara asked, her eyes glowing gold momentarily. When Ichigo nodded, Aibara continued, "After the incident with the meteor, I… tried using my new powers to become a more prominent officer in Squad One. As you saw…it backfired entirely. Everyone became afraid of me, as if I was a monster who would burst out of my human skin any minute."

The two came to a blanket that Aibara had set up beforehand beneath a large tree. Ichigo and Aibara sat down, Ichigo noticing how closely she sat next to him….

"You know how that feels, don't you?" Aibara asked, putting her hand on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo thought about shrugging it off but…somehow he didn't really want to when he saw the understanding look in her eyes. "You felt the same fear when you were on the verge of succumbing to your hollow. You were afraid for everyone around you, and they in turn feared you."

Ichigo scowled. "Wait, nobody has ever been afraid of…of…" the words died when he remembered the look on Orihime's face when he fought Grimmjow and his tune changed and his face became crestfallen. "I…I think I do know what you're saying…."

Aibara laid her head on his shoulder and breathed into his neck, making a shiver run down his back. "I know how it feels, to feel like you're being consumed by your power, to be feared because of it." Her hand slid into Ichigo's and their fingers intertwined. "I wanted you to see that I know how you felt. It's a feeling that I've always carry with me."

Ichigo turned his head, only to blush when he saw how close his face is to hers. "How…did you cope?" The fear of his inner hollow was gone now; it had been taken away by Yhwach, but he wondered how she could deal with her strange powers.

Chuckling, Aibara merely smirked mysteriously. "In good time, I promise I'll tell you. But in the meantime…" she leaned forward until her lips grazed Ichigo's. "Why don't you show me that fire you showed Asuka this morning?"

Ichigo's face turned red. "You know?"

"Of course. You should probably shower after having sex, Ichigo. You smell of her." Ichigo's surprise was increased when Aibara kissed him, pushing her chest into his shoulder as her hand slipped under his shirt to touch him. "Also, I might have come home a little early and saw you two screwing on the couch," she said grinning when they parted. Without any further talk, Aibara pushed Ichigo on his back and straddled him, taking off her shirt.

Ichigo gasped when he saw her naked chest, the girl just as stacked as Asuka. He looked around and saw nobody around but that didn't make the fear of being caught any less prominent. "Aibara! What are you doing?" he hissed quietly.

Aibara's sapphire eyes stared down at him lustfully before she began to unclasp her skirt. "I know. Makes it all the more kinky, doesn't it? Doing this out in the open?" she asked smirking. Ichigo's blood became boiling hot when he saw that she wasn't wearing any bra or panties, the girl obviously knowing how this would play out beforehand. "Well, Ichigo? Don't I look good?" she asked as she began to unzip Ichigo's pants.

"Wait!" Ichigo said, looking around. Thanks to the lingering effects of Asuka's breakfast he was more than willing to give Aibara what she wanted. Even without the help of the special milk and cookies, he felt something for this girl, the same feeling he had for Asuka. Be that as it may, Ichigo was still uncomfortable to do this out in the open. "Isn't this a bit…too much?"

Aibara raised an eyebrow as she tugged off Ichigo's shirt before moving to take off his pants. "Ichigo, I'm nine hundred years old. Do you have any idea how boring missionary on a bed gets?" She leaned down and smiled at Ichigo. "Admit it, Ichigo. It's more fun like this, isn't it?" She pressed her lips against Ichigo's. To her delight, Ichigo responded by running a hand down her bare back, a deep shiver running down her spine as Ichigo began to cop a feel of her backside. "Mmmh…" she moaned into Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo had no idea how this was happening to him twice in one day but he no longer cared, already losing himself to his unleashed lust. As his hands cupped her cheeks he began to grind against her body, his throbbing manhood rubbing against her stomach. Emboldened by her kiss and soft touches, Ichigo rolled over so that he was on top, traveling down her front to lavish her nipples with his tongue. The blonde moaned as Ichigo began to suckle her like a baby, her hips pushing her naked lower half against his body.

Looking around to make sure that nobody was nearby to see them, otherwise die of shame, Ichigo decided to go all the way. He'd had enough foreplay. Aibara saw the look in his eyes and grinned, rolling onto her front and getting on her hands and knees. Ichigo palmed her juicy ass before spreading her cheeks, lining up his cock to her entrance. Ichigo gave a low moan as he entered the blonde, Aibara giving a seductive sigh as Ichigo filled her, feeling her walls stretch around his impressive girth. "Mmmmh! So big, Ichigo…" she moaned.

Keeping his hands on her hips Ichigo began to slide in and out of the Ex-Soul Reaper's cunt, gasping as her walls continuously tightened around his manhood. "Fuck…You're so tight, Aibara." The open air was filled with the sound of his hips slapping against her bare ass as he moved in and out of her, his cock memorizing the feel of her damp walls.

"Mmmh…Ichigo…" Aibara moaned, pushing herself up. As their lower halves continued to connect, Aibara pressed her back against Ichigo's back and turned her head. "You're even better than I dreamed about, Ichigo," she cooed. Ichigo's response was a deep kiss, his hands leaving her waist to cup her bouncing breasts as their tongues intertwined.

Ichigo had to admit, the thrill of having sex with Aibara outdoors where they ran the risk of being seen was pretty kinky. He felt something that took dark satisfaction at the idea and it spurred him on. His hips moved with even more force and speed. "Aibara…" he whispered as their lips parted for air, only for Aibara to loop her hand around her and pull him into another heated kiss. Letting go of one of her breasts, Ichigo's hand traveled southward toward her smooth, toned belly, feeling her soft skin start to moisten with sweat.

"Go lower…" she whispered as the kiss broke again, her hands taking hold of Ichigo's and guiding it even southward while she bucked her hips in time with Ichigo's, feeling his cock go deeper and deeper into her. Aibara threw her head back and moaned as Ichigo's fingers rubbed against her clit, making sparks of pleasure course through her body. "AH! OH! ICHIGO!" she began to shout. Ichigo continuously looked around to make sure that nobody could hear them, but the more he thought about it the more it turned him on. Ichigo bit down on her neck, leaving a bitemark when he took his teeth away. "Oooh!" Aibara grinned at the act. "Dirty boy, marking your territory, I see?" she asked cheekily before gasping as Ichigo's fingers rubbed her clit even faster. "OH! Yes! Right there, Ichigo! RIGHT THERE!" she screamed, feeling Ichigo rub against her G-spot.

As Aibara's walls tightened around his shaft, Ichigo could feel his sensitive head bump agsint her cervix. "Aibara!" he grunted into the blonde's ear. "I'm gonna…cum!" He could feel his sac tighten and fighting off that rising tide within him was a losing battle.

"YES! YES! YESSS!" Aibara screamed at the top of her lungs as she came, the blanket beneath them becoming soaked. Just before Ichigo exploded inside her he pulled out of her and let loose on her ass and back, groaning into Aibara's blonde hair as he emptied himself all over her. "Wow…it's so hot…" Aibara moaned as she felt Ichigo spray his essence all over her backside. "Mmmmh!" she moaned while she slid two fingers into her cunt. Sighing in exhaustion, Ichigo sat back against the tree, Aibara crawling over to cuddle next to him.

The two lay there against the tree, the spring breeze cooling down their sweaty bodies. Laying her head on Ichigo's shoulder, Aibara traced a finger across his naked chest. "That was an amazing date, Ichigo. I'll be sure to contact your employer again sometime!" she giggled.

Ichigo would've said something had he not seen people in the distance. "Crap!" As quickly as he could he scrambled for his clothes. As he put his pants back on he saw Aibara just sitting there naked. "Aibara! What are you doing?! Get dressed!" he pleaded. He focused his eyes and saw who was heading their way. "Oh no…."

"Hi, Ichigo!" Yuzu said as she and Karin walked over to their big brother. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at work?"

Aibara answered for Ichigo. "He is! I hired him to show me around town, that's all!" Ichigo's face turned pale as he turned around, only for a massive question mark to appear over his head when he saw that she was fully clothed. ' _What the hell? Her clothes were in front of me? How did she get dressed so quickly?'_ Aibara walked over to the two Kurosaki twins. "I'm Aibara. I'm one of Ichigo's new classmates." She held out her hand, Yuzu and Karin quickly shaking it.

"You know Ichigo?" Karin asked, wondering if this was one of Ichigo's Soul Reaper buddies.

"Uh huh!" Aibara happily nodded. "But I really have to go. My friends and I take turns cooking dinner and it's my turn tonight." Turning around, Aibara walked back over to Ichigo. "Thanks for the date, Ichigo…" she whispered as she kissed his cheek. "I'll see you soon…."

Ichigo watched her leave with a blushing face before seeing the smiles on his sisters' faces. "What?"

"She hired you, you say?" Karin asked with her head cocked. "You didn't tell us you had hired a girlfriend…." Both Yuzu and Karin giggled.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Oh!" Yuzu suddenly remembered. "I almost forgot to tell you, Ichigo. Dad hired a new maid."

The substitute was confused. "A maid? Why? You do all the housework, Yuzu."

"Well, with me doing so much homework now and helping Dad out in his clinic, I've haven't been able to keep the house straight for a while. So Dad hired a maid."

"Really?" Both Yuzu and Karin nodded. "So who's the maid?"

 _ **20 Minutes Later….  
**_ **Ichigo's house**

"Hi, Ichigo!" Ochiru happily waved as she dusted a bookshelf. "Welcome home!"

Ichigo's jaw came close to hitting the floor. There stood Ochiru, wearing a French maid outfit. A very… _skimpy_ French maid outfit at that. She wore black and white stockings that clung to her slender legs and black high heels. Her skirt showed off a lot more skin than necessary and her top pushed up her breasts. On her head was a maid's hat, the only normal sized accessory on her body. "What are you doing here? And why are you wearing that?"

"I'm a maid, silly!" Ochiru giggled. "As for what I'm doing here…I'm a maid!" she gestured to her new outfit. "We needed an inflow of cash to buy food and stuff and needed jobs. I drew the short straw so I decided to be a maid. I look good, right?" she asked while spinning around in her outfit. "One second. I'll be done with this and start cleaning your room. Yours is the only one I haven't cleaned yet."

Eyes narrowed, Ichigo cocked his head questioningly. "Why's my room last?"

Ochiru smiled. "Because, silly. You weren't home so I didn't want to intrude." She started up the stairs. "I'll be cleaning if you need me."

"How the hell did Yuzu and Karin say something about that skimpy outfit?" Scratching the back of his head he sighed before he caught a whiff of himself. "Wow, Aibara was right. I DO need a shower…."

 _ **10 minutes later….**_

Ichigo hopped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his damp body. "Ahhh…" he sighed, feeling refreshed. "I needed that." Walking to his room he opened the door…only to have his eyes but out of his head. "OCHIRU! WHAT THE HELL?"

Ochiru had her back to Ichigo. Or…to be more specific, she had her ass to Ichigo, bent over as she changed Ichigo's sheets. While the act itself wouldn't have bothered Ichigo much, the fact that he could see her skimpy panties from her raised skirt got his blood flowing again. "Ochiru!" he said turning his head as he tried to make sure that the tent in his towel was less obvious. "You aren't done?"

"No," she said matter-of-factly. "When's the last time you cleaned your room, Ichigo?" Ochiru said with all the tone of a scolding mother. Ichigo scratched the back of his head as she turned around and wagged a finger. "Now just sit tight and drink your tea." She pointed to the tray with a steaming cup of tea sitting on the dresser. "I'll be done once I finish your bed."

Sighing in defeat, Ichigo sat down and started to sip the hot tea. He had to admit, it was pretty sweet. As he watched Ochiru clean his room his mind turned to the dream he had last night. "Ochiru…what was that dream last night? Just what are you and the other two trying to show me? And why is it that you three are so fixated on me so much?" he asked, setting down the empty cup.

Ochiru smiled as she turned to face Ichigo, fluffing his pillow. "Didn't you ask Aibara and Asuka that before you had sex with them?"

Ichigo almost coughed up the tea. "Wait! How do you possibly know about that?"

"You mean besides the fact that your spiritual pressure has theirs mixed in?" Ochiru grinned. Sitting down on his bed, Ochiru stretched out her sore arms and sighed. "We showed you those memories to show you that you aren't the only person who has gone through harsh trials. We wanted to show you that as unique as you are, you can relate to someone else."

"So what exactly did I see last night? You were arguing with your…mother?" he asked, not sure if he remembered his dream right. "What exactly did you do that made her be so cold?"

Ochiru's face saddened. "Yes. That was my mother. She was always a cold, unforgiving woman. After I gained my new powers, I tried to keep them hidden from her and my squad. I…didn't know how she'd react to my new abilities." She took off her maid's hat and continued, looking at the floor saddened. "But still, I wanted to keep my friends safe, so I trained in secret. One day, when my mother was coldly reprimanding one of her subordinates, a friend of mine, I stepped in and tried to stop her. Things got…violent and I had no choice but to go all out. My mother and I leveled a lot of the Seireitei . Afterwards, I told my mother everything and she…well…you saw what happened. She disowned me as her daughter for keeping it from her…."

Ichigo got up and sat down next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You were trying to help your friend. There was nothing wrong with what you did. It's like…" he turned away as his memories reared their head. "It's like when I rescued Rukia."

"I know…" Ochiru said as she took Ichigo's hand in hers. "That's what I wanted to show you. That you aren't as alone as you think." She scooted closer and smiled, laying her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad I have somebody to relate to. I certainly couldn't do that with my mother."

"Wait, who are your parents?" Ichigo asked.

Ochiru shook her head. "Later. It's a story for another day." Ochiru and Ichigo continued to sit there on the bed and hold hands. Ichigo felt that part of him that was guarded against her start to relax. He was truly starting to believe that these girls really were trying to just be friends; sex notwithstanding.

As the two sat there, Ichigo could feel his body start to stir. Like with Asuka, Ochiru had added a little something special to her offering to Ichigo. She caressed Ichigo's cheek and turned his head. Ichigo did nothing to stop her as she pressed her lips against hers, his resistance to her charm melting. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as he deepened the kiss. Ochiru ran her hands through Ichigo's hair as she added her tongue, a sticky strand of saliva connecting them when they parted. Ichigo's face was blushed as he looked at the beautiful brunette. "Ochiru…I…"

The wily brunette silenced him with a finger to his lips. "Not yet, Ichigo. I'm a maid, remember?" she said as she stood up, putting Ichigo's hands on her hips. "Which means that I work for you. So you can do whatever you want with me." Her smile turn devious as her eyes glowed gold. "And I mean _anything._ But now I have to get back to cleaning." Without any ceremony she got down on her knees between Ichigo's legs and undid the towel around Ichigo's waist. "I have to clean you, as well…" she said seductively.

Ichigo sat there on the bed, his hands going to Ochiru's head as she started to lick his cock clean. "Ahhhh…" he moaned. Ochiru would've smiled but her mouth was stuffed with cock. Placing a hand on Ichigo's chest, she pushed him so that he lay fully on the bed, her elegant hands rubbing his sides as she took his cock to the base. She hummed at the hot taste of Ichigo in her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth. The boy being given blissful head did nothing but moan as she sucked him off, her wet mouth feeling amazing to the boy.

Because of the fact that he'd already had hot sex twice in one day, Ichigo came a lot more quickly than usual. But Ochiru didn't mind. She knew about what Asuka and Aibara did but didn't care. She decided that Ichigo would get the best for last. The brunette purred as her mouth was filled with cum, gulping it down like it was her favorite treat. By the time she was done, Ichigo felt that he'd poured every last drop of cum out of his balls. "Mmmh! You're even more delicious than I thought!" she said grinning. Pulling Ichigo back up to sit at the edge of the bed, Ochiru leaned forward and purred into his ear. "Ichigo, remember, whatever you want me to do, I'll gladly allow. Like for instance…" she whispered as she took his hand and slipped it underneath her skirt to rub against her ass. "Would you like to give me a nice spanking, Ich-i-go?" she purred, sounding out his name in the most erotic sense.

His blood aflame from the tea and the blowjob, Ichigo had opened the door to the most devious and salacious part of his mind. Getting up, Ichigo took her by the hand guided her over to his desk, bending Ochiru over. Hiking up her skirt, Ichigo saw her black and white pantie-clad ass and the sight made his darkest nature come out.

 _Smack!_

"Ooooh!" Ochiru moaned as Ichigo's hand came down on her bottom. The room became filled with the sound of Ochiru pleading for more punishment as Ichigo spanked her. As his hand touched her soft skin Ichigo felt a thrill in what he was doing, his bare cock twitching in anticipation at the thought of sticking it to this kinky girl.

Pulling Ochiru's panties down, Ichigo moved behind her. "Ochiru…" he whispered into her ear.

"Yesssss…" the maid slurred as Ichigo prodded her wet hole with his cock. "Take me, Ichigo. I want you so bad!"

A loud gasp escaped the kinky girl's lips as Ichigo pushed into her, the boy getting into the swing of things. His cock pumped into the girl's honeypot as hard as he could right from the get-go, his hands looping around her to grab at her breasts. "Ochiru!" he gasped repeatedely, as if her name had become his mantra as she squeezed him with her muscles.

"Oooh!" Ochiru gripped the table, her nails digging into the wooden edges as Ichigo fucked her as hard as he could. "You're so good! Punish me more!" she pleaded, loving how Ichigo was taking her hard and fast. It paid to be the last of the three to get with Ichigo, now that the boy had experience with a woman's body. "Yes! Yes!" she pleaded as Ichigo's hand retuned to smacking her ass. "Ichigo!"

Ichigo continued to fuck the brunette as hard as he could, Ochiru having to lean against the desk as her legs felt like jelly from Ichigo's constant thrusts. His head touched the back of her pussy but he still kept going, his heightened lust spurring him past his rationale.

"OH FUCK!" Ochiru screamed as Ichigo entered her womb. "AH! OH! ICHIGO!" she continuously screamed as the most private part of her womanhood was invaded. "So big!" The feel of his head pushing against her womb made Ochiru see white, her entire body seizing up for a massive orgasm. "Fuck me!" she screamed as she arched her back.

Ichigo felt her walls clamp around his cock and, his sensitive, overheated body already at its limit since Asuka and Aibara whittled him down. "Gonna cum!" he groaned into her ear as his arms wrapped around her. His sac tightened and he knew that he couldn't hold back, not when he felt her walls grip him erotically as she went through the throes of ecstasy. The girl sprayed her juices all over his lower half as he quickly pulled out of the girl, stroking his cock madly as the rush of heat flowed through him for the third time today.

Ochiru, recovering surprisingly fast for a girl who had one of the biggest orgasms in her life, turned around and gripped Ichigo's cock with her own hand, jerking him off along with him. The two locked eyes as Ichigo came, the girl kissing him as he covered her hand in his spunk. The two remained glued to each other's lips while their hands copped a feel of each other as they rode out the waves of ecstasy together.

When they pulled away for need of air, Ichigo collapsed into a chair, completely exhausted. Ochiru smiled as she wiped her hand clean with a rag, throwing it into the trashcan when she was done. Putting her panties back on, Ochiru walked over to Ichigo and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be by in another couple of days to clean again. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Don't worry," she smiled kindly at the boy. "I promise that the next time we meet we'll talk a lot more about us."

"Okay," Ichigo said, feeling drained. "Just…could you try not to wear something that blatant?" he asked, his cheeks still pink as he stared at her sexy maid outfit. "My sisters do live here, you know?"

Giggling, Ochiru nodded. "I know. I just love this outfit so much it was hard to resist. Next time I'll wear whatever you want. And Ichigo…I mean _anything._ " She winked at Ichigo before leaving. "Bye bye!"

As the door closed, Ichigo, tired and worn out from the constant sex, put on some sweatpants and collapsed onto his bed. "I hope they explain themselves more tomorrow. I still have no idea what it is they want from me other than to get laid…" he murmured before quickly falling asleep….

To be continued


	4. Power of the Trinity

Chapter 4: The Power of the Trinity

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and these OCs are mine and TSDE.**

 _ **Several weeks later….  
**_ **Karakura Town**

Ichigo hopped from rooftop to rooftop as the moon made its trek across the sky. His _shihakusho_ was sticky with sweat…and not from the summer heat. Ochiru had just left the Kurosaki residence, in a less skimpy, but still sexy maid outfit, after "cleaning" Ichigo. Ichigo blushed at the growing amount of times he'd spent with one of the girls in his pants. The three had been constantly tempting Ichigo and each time was harder to resist the temptation. He felt connected to them and he knew that they were telling the truth when they each said they had a lot in common with the boy. Still, he wondered why exactly they were all obsessed with him. He'd yet to have any more startling dreams and the three had only given cryptic and vague notions about their true intentions.

"Ichigo!"

The substitute turned to see Uryu hop up to run alongside him. The Quincy pushed his glasses up as he looked at the boy. "You seem to be having a busy night," he said while giving him a look of disapproval. When Ichigo failed to retort a smart remark, he narrowed his eyes. "Having fun with our new classmates?"

"Rub it in, why don't you…."

Uryu shook his head as he hopped to the top of a water tower. "Look, Ichigo. Who you choose to have intercourse with is your own prerogative. But we know next to nothing about those girls and you've decided to just invite them into your bed!" Uryu knew of the three strange girls. He'd checked their soul ribbons and saw that they were red but…with a gold glow, signifying that they weren't normal.

"It's not like I intended to sleep with them!" Ichigo quickly said. "Things just…happened…." He looked away, suddenly ashamed at himself for letting the Quincy tell him off. "Look…I don't think they mean me any harm-"

"Be that as it may, I think it'd be best to steer clear of them for now," Uryu said, concerned for his friend. "We've just gotten things back to normal and the last thing we need is- "He was cut off when they both felt a massive burst of spiritual pressure. "What the hell?"

The Soul Reaper and Quincy looked up to see a massive hole in the sky open up, the biggest they've seen in a long time. "What the? A garganta?" Ichigo and Uryu hurried to the hole in the sky, winding up in the middle of a dilapidated factory, time having taken its toll on it. "Is it more arrancars to avenge Aizen or the Vandenreich?"

Summoning his bow, Uryu shook his head. "I doubt it. They've had plenty of time to get revenge on Aizen and Yhwach wasn't exactly beloved. No." His eyes widened when he saw figures emerge from the darkness. "These aren't arrancars; they're normal hollows."

But as the group of hollows descended to the ground, Ichigo noticed how small they are. "Uh…you sure they aren't arrancars? They look like humans to me? Uryu?" Ichigo turned to look at his friend, only to see Uryu's face turn pale. "Uryu?"

"Those aren't arrancars. They're much worse…they're Vasto Lordes!"

Ichigo drew his Zangetsu blades and scowled. "So? We've faced worse before!"

Uryu shook his head, wishing that Ichigo knew the danger. There were so many of them, at least thirty. And neither he nor Ichigo had fully recovered from their battle against Yhwach. Further, Ichigo was no longer at full power, having his inner Quincy and Hollow powers stolen by Yhwach. ' _I don't think he understands just how much he's been weakened….'_ Uryu thought. _'Does his inner hollow even still exist in his zanpakuto anymore?'_

Putting the question out of his mind, Uryu drew his bow and addressed the hollow directly in front of them. It was a short Vasto Lorde, with a voodoo witch-doctor-like mask. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

" _ **That weapon…**_ " the hollow's eyes narrowed when it saw Uryu's bow. " _ **So…you're one of the Vandenreich then? No matter. We were planning on killing everyone in this town anyway so it'll be more fun to start with you, Quincy.**_ "

Ichigo stepped in between them and glared. "You're gonna kill everyone here? Why?" he demanded. He knew that Vasto Lorde were strong but was confident he could handle them.

" _ **To draw out the Soul Reapers. We had to deal with that infernal bastard, Aizen. Then we had to run for our lives from those damn Quincies. The lot of us have decided that it is the Soul Reapers who are to blame for this. Now we will wipe out this Spirit Enrichment Zone and draw out the captains. Once they're dead at our feet, there will be nothing to stop us from turning this world into our own playground!**_ "

Uryu scowled. He knew that if Aizen had at least ten Vasto Lorde then he might have had a chance to wipe out the captains. And now, this hollow had gathered over thirty! ' _No doubt the Soul Society has already been alerted to their presence. We should try to keep them boxed in for as long as possible until help arrives.'_

That train of thought ended when Ichigo charged at the hollow. "I don't think so!" he shouted. The Vasto Lorde jumped backward and let its flunkies charge forward. " _ **Kill this brat and bring me his heart!**_ "

Ichigo braced himself as twenty-nine Vasto Lordes charged him. However, a large golden flash blinded everyone, including Ichigo and Uryu. When it faded, the two saw to their surprise Aibara, Ochiru and Asuka standing in front of them, dressed in black _Shihakushos_. Ichigo blinked in surprise, Uryu stepping backward out of shock and the Vasto Lorde all stared at the three interlopers. "Why are you three here?" Uryu asked, his face scowling. He did not believe in coincidences; it was no accident that the three were in the area right as an army of hollows just showed up.

Ochiru turned to Uryu and smiled. "We promised Ichigo that when he needed us, we'd be there. That's a promise we intend to live up to."

"Leave them to us," Aibara said, drawing her sword.

Ichigo shook his head. "Wait, I can't just let you fight them by yourselves!" But when he took a step forward Asuka stopped him, shaking her head.

"Ichigo. We've far more capable then you can imagine. Let us show you what we can do."

" _ **Enough talk!**_ " the voodoo Vasto Lorde barked. " _ **It matters little if there were three hundred of you! We'll still tear you apart all the same.**_ "

"Guys!" Ichigo started to step forward when Uryu stopped him as the hollows resumed their charge. "But Uryu-"

"They said they can handle them. If you like them so much, why not have some faith?" the Quincy said. Balling his hands into fists, Ichigo kept himself rooted to the ground and watched as events unfolded before his eyes….

Aibara smiled as a group of hollows swarmed her. "For the most intelligent of hollows, you're not so bright…." She held her blade out horizontally and planted a hand on the pommel of the hilt. "Pierce the heart: Tenshi!" Glowing pink, the zanpakuto converted into a large, pink bow, with a heart at the center of it. In her left hand spawned a metal gauntlet. Pulling the string back, Aibara smirked as the Vasto Lordes neared. "Say goodnight!" A single pink arrow shot out of the bow as Aibara released the string, drilling through the nearest hollow. But the arrow didn't stop there after taking it out. The weapon zipped around until it'd went through the head of every other hollow, taking them all out in one move. "Just be lucky I didn't choose to shoot an entire salvo…" Aibara said, shouldering her bow. "That would've been a lot more painful than taking one between the eyes."

Ochiru turned to see several Vasto Lorde stalking toward her and grinned. "Alright then…Soar: Tsubasawashi!" Her blade breathed air before morphing into a pair of bladed fans, the blades shaped like eagle feathers. "Eat air!" With a swish of her fans, a sharp blade of wind materialized and cut the hollows in half with ease. Each swish of her fans brought more death to the hollows, leaving Ichigo and Uryu stunned as she cut them to ribbons.

Asuka turned to Ichigo and smiled, knowing she had his attention and stabbed her zanpakuto into the ground. "Cherish: Zōgehakushō!" With a bright flash of light, Asuka's zanpakuto glowed before wrapping around her arms, forming glowing gauntlets that shined with brilliant light. With ferocity that belied her kind nature, Asuka slammed her fists together, creating a shockwave of light. By the time it was over, all of the hollows who'd attacked her had been reduced to ashes.

Ichigo was so shocked that he almost dropped his zanpakutos. "What…how…" he sputtered. Words failed him as he watched as three girls, with blinding ease, dispatched twenty-nine Vasto Lordes. "They're so strong!" he gasped.

Uryu was likewise stunned. "Unbelievable! I thought they were strong but…they're…not normal, even by OUR standards!" he said, releasing his bow, satisfied that the threat was over.

But it was not over. The leader of the hollow-pack, the voodoo hollow, narrowed his eyes as he stared at the three girls. " _ **So…you three Soul Reapers are quite powerful….**_ " He turned his head to the side as his gaze went from each girl. " _ **To defeat so many in so short of time. I'm impressed.**_ "

Aibara drew her bow and smirked. "You're next. Just hold still. This'll only hurt until you're burning in Hell!"

" _ **Not quite, blondie!**_ " The hollow raised a hand and snapped its fingers. " _ **Do you really think that they were the only hollows I've recruited. I've learned from fighting Soul Reapers that when it comes to quality versus quality, attrition always wins.**_ " As he finished speaking countless Gargantas ripped open in the sky. And from them spewed hollow after hollow. And it was every type of Menos Grande under the black and white rainbow. Gillians thundered about as they stomped through the forest, Adjuchas soared through the sky as they scouted for prey and even more Vasto Lordes had joined their leader.

Summoning his bow back, Uryu cursed. "Damn! There's thousands! The group from before must've been just a vanguard!" Ichigo nodded as he steadied his grip on his Zangetsu blades. "Hang on!" he told the girls as they stepped forward. "We'll help."

Ochiru turned to Ichigo and smiled sweetly. "That's cute, Ichigo, but like we've told you before…" she said as her body, as well as the Aibara's and Asuka's, glowed gold. "We've got this." She held up a hand on concentrated, her special powers revealing themselves.

The ground beneath them rumbled as Ochiru exerted her power. All at once, it seemed like the whole planet had come alive at her whim. As the Gillians thundered toward them, the ground suddenly swelled up around them. The Menos roared into the air as they were sucked into the ground beneath them, not leaving a trace once they'd been consumed. Seeing a group of low-level hollows fly toward her, Ochiru put her hands together, her body once again glowing gold. Hearing a hissing sound, Ichigo looked down to see black sand seep up from the ground.

Uryu reached down and poked a finger into the black stream as it ran to its master. "Iron?" he hypothesized. "She converted the minerals beneath the town into iron!" Both he and Ichigo looked back up as the sea of black iron formed an array of spears. Pointing a finger, Ochiru launched one of them. It speared a charging hollow and then expanded, spearing its companions until none were left alive. Turning to the hoard above them, Ochiru started to fling her iron weaponry.

A group of wild-looking Adjuchas circled Aibara, who merely smirked at the deadly foes. Ichigo gasped when they all lunged at her, giving her nowhere to maneuver. Their claws reached for her…only to hit nothing. " _ **What?**_ " one hollow gasped in surprise. Ichigo rubbed his eyes. He was sure if she'd used the Flashstep or some variant he'd have seen it. It was like she'd vanished into thin air.

"Over here." The group of hollows turned to see Aibara standing behind them, waving at them. "Bye bye!" The hollows screamed as a cube of transparent energy appeared around them and closed in, crushing them until they had been destroyed.

Ichigo's attention was diverted once more when she saw Asuka standing on a nearby rooftop, a dragon-like Vasto Lorde appearing behind her. "Asuka! Watch out!" he shouted.

But his warning came too late when the hollow swung its bone-saw sword at the girl, cutting her in two. Then, to the amazement of it and the two spectators, Asuka's image dissolved into black shadows. The real Asuka materialized out of the darkness above it and held up a hand. Hot lava appeared around her and shot toward the Vasto Lorde, melting it in a violent death. She looked around to see Ichigo staring at her in shock. "Don't be too surprised, Ichigo. That's not all I can do…."

She flashstepped towards the Voodoo Hollow. " _ **This can't be! You're no Soul Reaper! What…the hell…ARE YOU?!**_ "

When Asuka smiled, Ichigo saw that her eyes became consumed by darkness. "I'm **complicated.** " As she stepped forward her body changed in a way that Ichigo never thought possible; and he'd seen a lot in his time as a Soul Reaper. Black bat like wings shot out of her back as two pointy horns poked out of her black hair. Her attire transformed as well, leaving her standing there in a black bat-bra and black leather pants, her skin turning deep purple as she was advanced towards the hollow. Holding up a hand, she smiled at the frightened Vasto Lorde. " **Fade into the darkness….** "

As if she commanded the night itself, a black void appeared around the Voodoo hollow and began to suck him in. " _ **No!**_ " he screamed as he tried in vain to save himself. " _ **NOOOOOO!**_ " was its last cry before being swallowed by the night. Looking around at the vast legions of hollows, she held up both hands. Black lava erupted around her and shot towards the army, now leaderless and on the verge of defeat.

Uryu and Ichigo stood there in silence, not knowing what to say as the three girls annihilated the army of hollows. Soon, self-preservation became the only thing the hollows had left and what few remained fled back into the Gargantas, hoping that the three wouldn't pursue them.

The three stood together as they watched their enemies flee. Once the last of them were gone, the golden glow around them faded, Asuka turning back to normal. "Anyone else notice how Asuka looks like a slut when she transforms?" Aibara said.

Asuka seethed. "Hey! Don't hate! You're just jealous I get a killer body!"

Ochiru cut in between the two. "If you don't mind, girls," she turned to Ichigo and Uryu. "I believe we owe Ichigo some explanations…."

 _ **An Hour Later….  
**_ **The Trinity's House**

"What the hell was that?" Uryu demanded as he and Ichigo sat on the couch, the girls sitting in separate chairs facing them. "That was unlike anything we've seen before. And we've seen A LOT!"

Ichigo explained. "They're Soul Reapers from nine hundred years ago. They came into contact with a meteorite that gave them special powers."

Sitting back, Uryu pushed up his glasses. "I see. That explains why your spiritual pressures don't feel like a normal Soul Reaper's…" He turned to each one and assessed them. "You each gained agelessness and the ability to exert influence over an element. You gained magnetism and geokinesis ," he said, looking at Ochiru.

Turning to Aibara, he continued. "Judging from what I saw, you have the ability to manipulate time as well as to create dimensional shifts, which means that you can also manipulate space as well."

"Not bad, Uryu," the blonde said, sitting back in her chair. "You must've recognized my power from your fight with Kageroza Inaba."

"I did. The way you vanished seemed similar to his zanpakuto. But in your case, you'd stopped time instead of manipulating space." And then he turned to Asuka and his cheeks became red as he remembered her sinful transformation. "And you…have the power of darkness?" Asuka nodded. "But then, why do you also have the ability to manipulate lava? Shouldn't that be more of Ochiru's power?"

Asuka gave him a grin. "Well, that's mostly true. I can manipulate shadows and infuse my body with the power of darkness. As for how I can use lava, well…" She glowed gold and in her place was the Asuka-succubus, " **Lust can be hot-blooded, if you know what I mean…** " she said before turning back to normal.

Uryu's face turned into a scowl. "You have so much power. Why didn't you help when we were fighting Aizen or the Vandenreich? You just wiped out an army of hollows with nothing but a few gestures. So why didn't you help?"

"Because," Asuka said as she laid back on her recliner. "For years we felt detached from this world. What happened to it or the Soul Society was none of our business."

"So you turned your backs on everyone?" Uryu angrily accused.

"Would you prefer we be like Muramasa or the Bounts and exact our revenge for being wronged? You know, like all your other enemies have?" she retorted.

Uryu was silent and was forced to concede the point to them. "Okay, good point…."

"Anyway. Uryu, it's time for you to leave," Aibara said, annoyed at the Quincy's probing.

The Quincy narrowed his eyes. "What for?" he asked angrily. "I'm not going anywhere until I know what you have planned for Ichigo."

Ochiru looked at the boy with a compassionate look. "I know you're concerned for your friend but we have no intention of harming Ichigo. We care too much about him to ever lay a hand on him."

Sighing in exasperation, Uryu was forced to take them at their word. "I suppose that if you wanted to, you'd have killed Ichigo by now if you meant him harm." He turned to Ichigo and scowled. "Ichigo, I want to know exactly what they say tomorrow."

Ichigo was silent for a moment before nodding, figuring that his friend had earned the right. Uryu promptly left the house and swiftly made his way home. "Alright. Asuka. Ochiru. Aibara. I'm done waiting and I won't stand for anymore of you beating around the bush. What is it you want from me?" he asked, his eyes staring deep into the three as he gripped the sofa's arm. "You keep alluding to me making a choice. What choice? And why are you three so obsessed with me? It's time for the truth."

"I understand," Ochiru said. "I'll start where we left off:

After the three of us gained our powers, we soon found ourselves ostracized by the Thirteen Court Guard Squads for our unique gifts. Aibara had been demoted from her position from fourth-seat of Squad One when the Head-Captain became afraid she'd try to assume more power. Asuka was left all alone after the death of her father with nobody to console her and me…well, you know the story….

We didn't know where to go. The Stealth Force kept a close eye on us and it was only a matter of time until the three of us were thrown into the Maggot's Nest on trumped-up charges. So…we decided that we no longer had any wish to stay in the Soul Society. Aibara used her special dimensional powers to create a world completely separate from the Soul Society and the other two realms. And then we left without a word to anyone else. We stayed there for nine hundred years."

Ichigo took in her words and let them sink in. "You didn't say goodbye to anyone? Ochiru, Asuka, what about your mothers?"

Asuka shook her head. "My mother and I soon stopped speaking to each other when my father passed away. I know it probably hurt her when she discovered me missing but my mind was made up."

"And my mother was a witch," Ochiru spitefully said, her hands balling into fists. "It wouldn't surprise me none that she simply scoffed when she found me gone. I am sorry about leaving my father but…it's for the best. He would've begged me not to go and I couldn't say no if he did."

"So there you have it," Aibara said as she eyed Ichigo intently. "That's where we been during the past nine centuries. I used my dimensional powers to create windows into the World of the Living, Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society so we can keep up to date on what was happening. That's how we know everything that's happened to you."

Ichigo looked at Aibara and scowled. "You still haven't answered the most important question: Why are you three so…so…interested in me?" he asked.

The three looked at each other for a moment before deciding that Ichigo deserved an answer. Getting up, they walked over to Ichigo and sat down at his feet. "Ichigo," Asuka said as she stared up at the boy, her hand on his knee. "We've watched the three worlds for over nine hundred years. The amount of people we've seen is greater than the stars in the sky. But out of all those people, none have captivated us more than you."

"What do you mean?"

Ochiru took ahold of his hand and squeezed. "You caught our attention on the night that Grand Fisher attacked you…."

 _ **Years ago….  
**_ **Pocket Dimension**

 _Aibara was lying on a comfy couch, created when she spawned their new home. Outside, under the blue sky was a garden which sported a rainbow of colors, carefully tended to by Asuka. Their happy little home was more like a grandiose palace. It was the stuff that the three girls had always dreamed of having when they were small._

 _And yet, the three girls were feeling lethargic. They had longed for a companion who they could relate to but all they had was each other. And they quite often would get into fights that would routinely wreck one of the palace's rooms. The three were sitting in the viewing room, a large spatial bubble in front of them, created by Aibara, which acted like a window to the world they'd all but abandoned. Sensing a spike in spirit energy, Aibara changed the image to the source. "Awww…" Ochiru cried when she saw a young Ichigo Kurosaki lying on the riverbank, his slain mother's body shielding him. "Poor boy…"_

 _"It's horrible," Aibara said as she sat up. "Yhwach picked the worst possible moment to get his powers back. In a way he's just as responsible for that poor woman's death as Grand Fisher…."_

 _The three, feeling terrible for the boy, would routinely check up on him. Aibara and the others felt drawn to the boy as they watched him grow up, seeing him do kindly deeds for ghosts. Soon every day the three would spend their day watching Ichigo. It might've been borderline stalking but the three wanted to know more about this strange, orange-haired boy. He had a kindness that was rare to the three. He certainly was far more handsome than half of the men they'd served with._

 _As Ichigo soon became confronted with his destiny, the three girls were falling madly in love with him. Aibara saw someone who could match their strength and could possibly be as kinky as her. Ochiru saw someone who she could finally confide in, a friend who she could maybe dive deep into her devious thoughts with. Asuka viewed Ichigo as if he was her one and only, the only person who she could possibly relate to and who could understand her grief. The three had debated during the Vandenreich incident whether to go to Ichigo's aid but decided against it. This fight was personal for Ichigo and it was his and his alone. They found themselves sweating when Ichigo had given up the fight and Yhwach had all but won, wondering if it was possible for the egomaniacal tyrant to appear in their world. But thankfully Ichigo, with the help of Uryu and Aizen, had managed to defeat him._

 _The three were dead set on claiming Ichigo. To befriend him and let him know how they felt. But when it came to the question of children, the three had a very violent argument…._

 _"I'm telling you, Ichigo needs a wife who can handle him in the bedroom. He'd probably break the two of you," Aibara retorted as they stood in their garden._

 _"Please! He needs a shoulder to lean on! Not an obscene pervert as the mother of his children! It should be me!" Ochiru screamed into her face._

 _"You're both wrong," Asuka angrily said, hating the fact that the two thought that Ichigo was theirs. "Ichigo deserves someone who can understand his pain! He needs a lover who can be the perfect mother. And besides, our children would look WAY better than yours."_

 _Ochiru, seething in rage, grabbed a flowerpot and smashed it over Asuka's head…._

 _ **Back to the Present….**_

"So then we decided that we'd let you decide." Asuka said, finishing their story. "We've watched you over the years and all three of us want you to be happy. You've earned the right to put away your swords and live your life in comfort and ease with us. We want you, Ichigo. That's why we're here. That's why we came to your aid twice. We love you."

Ichigo closed his eyes and sat back, letting the trio's words sink into his brain. The girls were silent as Ichigo sat there, wondering if maybe, just maybe, he was making his decision. When he opened his eyes and sat forward, the three saw that there was a twinge of anger in his eyes. "You know, for all that you've seen about me, you seem to be awful sure of yourselves…."

"What?" asked a nervous Ochiru.

Ichigo stood up. "No. You've used me as your little trophy toy. Not one of you ever considered how I'd feel about this."

Aibara stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ichigo, that's not true!"

Ichigo shrugged off her hand and whirled around, anger growing inside him. "So for the past three weeks, you've been seducing me, all three of you, and you never considered that I maybe want to keep fighting? My friends are everything and you're asking me to abandon them so I can be your trophy husband in your magical palace so you can have a baby. My answer is no. I'm leaving."

"Ichigo!" Asuka and Ochiru pleaded. They could've forced Ichigo to stay with their powers but they didn't want to. "Please, just let us explain!"

"No," Ichigo said throwing the door open. "I don't want to talk to the three of you ever again!" he bitterly said, flashstepping away and leaving the three staring out at the empty night.

Closing the door, Asuka sat back down in her chair, close to tears. "This is horrible! Ichigo hates us!"

"This is all your fault!" Ochiru screamed at Aibara. "You just had to spill the beans all at once, didn't you?!"

"You're the one who said we should be honest!" the blonde retorted. "But you're the one who had to give him that sob story with your mother! Like he really cared!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Ochiru punched Aibara in the face who, in retaliation, grabbed Ochiru by the hair and dragged her to the floor. As the two punched each other's lights out, Asuka merely sat in her chair and cried, knowing that the boy she'd fallen in love with now thought she viewed him as nothing more than an object. When a stray kicked knocked her out of the chair, Asuka bristled and joined the fray, the three not stopping for three hours….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Ichigo's room**

Ichigo hopped into bed and pulled the covers over his head. "They just used me. I'm nothing more than a trophy to them!" he bitterly said, tears forming at the edges of his eyes. The sad fact was that he had come to really like the three and now that he'd heard their explanation he felt betrayed and manipulated, a feeling he hated after Aizen, Ginjo and Yhwach. "I was stupid for trusting them! They're horrible…."

He knew one thing that was certain: school was going to be hell tomorrow….

To Be Continued….


	5. Mending a wounded heart

Chapter 5: Mending a wounded heart  
IchigoXOC (X3)

 **A.N.: I forgot to mention this in the last chapter but if you were curious about the Trinity's zanpakuto names, they are Tenshi (Angel), Tsubasawashi (Winged Eagle) and Zōgehakushō (Ivory Swan). And the appearance of Aibara's Tenshi is based off the weapon in** _ **Buso Renkin,**_ **Angel Gozen.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Foursome!**

 _ **A week later….  
**_ **Karakura High**

The three girls sat alone under a tree, quietly eating their lunches. Every five minutes or so one of them would look up to the roof and see Ichigo sitting near the edge, his back toward them and frown with sadness. For the past week, Ichigo had been avoiding them, not giving them a chance to maybe let them explain themselves a little more. They weren't sure if he'd told Uryu but the rest of his friends had picked up on his attitude and now everyone was giving them the cold shoulder. Ochiru still worked as a maid for his family but every time she came over Ichigo hopped out the window and walked away from the house, much to her disappointment.

Putting down her rice ball, Ochiru looked to Aibara and Asuka. "Should we leave? Maybe give Ichigo some space?" she suggested. "He's not going to talk to us for a while, is he?"

"No." Asuka shook her head. "I don't want to leave with Ichigo hating us. If we leave, I doubt we'll ever see Ichigo again. We need to mend our relationship with him. We have to show him that we do care about him and not just view him as some prize."

"For once, I agree," Aibara said, leaning back against the tree. "We know that Ichigo like us, so we need to set things right. Also, I don't wanna leave. I kinda like going to school." She looked at their classmates and sighed in content. "This is kinda nice."

"It is," Ochiru said while nodding. "But I'm not sure if we should stay here for much longer. The Soul Society is bound to come after us. If Ichigo hadn't already alerted them, they'd certainly have noticed the massive amount of hollows we destroyed last week."

Shrugging, Aibara took a swig of soda before scowling. "Come after us for what? Saving Ichigo? Most of the people we knew are dead and gone. Hell, after we pulled our vanishing act, I'd be surprised if Yamamoto didn't have our names stricken from the records. And besides, what can they do? We took out an entire army of Menos Grande; it's not like any of them could compete against us."

"She's right," Asuka noted. "And besides…I don't think Ichigo would just let them try to kill us."

Ochiru scowled. "But right now he hates our guts! If my mother came up to him and demanded to know where I was right now, I'd bet that he'd tell her he give me to her giftwrapped!" She stared down at the grass and sighed. She hated mentioning her mother; that vile, despicable woman.

Aibara raised an eyebrow. "Why would your mother come after you? I thought you two hated each other?"

"Girls, this is pointless," Asuka noted. "We need to focus on getting Ichigo's trust back. And I've got an idea. You remember how we saved Ichigo before?"

"Yeah, when he cracked his noggin while fighting those hollows. Why?" Aibara asked.

"Well… maybe we can make lightning strike twice…."

Ochiru continued to scowl. "That won't work, Asuka. Ichigo is no pushover. It was only sheer dumb luck that he sustained the injury in the first place. You aren't going to suggest that you create hollows with your shadow powers and sic 'em on Ichigo, are you?"

"No!" she quickly said, shaking her head. "I'm suggesting we sic 'em on ourselves!" Both Ochiru and Aibara looked at Asuka like she'd lost her mind, then looked at each other and then back to Asuka.

"Go on…."

 _ **The next night….  
**_ **Karakura Town**

Ichigo stood at the edge of the rooftop he was standing on, trying to find some peace in the tranquility of the sleepy town's silence. But he couldn't. Even after a week his heart still burned with pain from listening to the three girls. They'd been so obsessed with him and they just expected him to give up everything to live a happy life with them? Ichigo shook his head, wishing that he'd never met the three now. He truly was starting to like them, sex notwithstanding, but this felt like a knife in the back. He was done being used by anyone. Aizen, Ginjo and Yhwach had all used him for their own ends and he was done letting others decide things for him.

But still, the angel on his shoulder told him to be more considerate. They were only doing what they did because they cared for him. So maybe he should try to mend things between them and get on speaking terms. Turning to the direction of their house, Ichigo sighed, not sure what to do. His head screamed no but his heart, and lower half, said yes.

"KYAAAAAA!"

"What?" Ichigo turned to the direction of the voice. Leaping off the building, Ichigo ran down the street and headed into a dark alley, ready for anything. He drew his Zangetsu long sword and stepped into the darkness. "Hello? Anyone here?"

"Ichigo, HELP!" When Ichigo's eyes became adjusted to the darkness, he saw that the ones in danger were Asuka, Aibara and Ochiru. The three were in the grip of a deadly octopus hollow, its tentacles wrapped around their waists and hurling them around. On the ground was Ochiru's fans and Asuka's sealed zanpakuto. Aibara tried to shook the hollow with her bow but the hollows shaking kept throwing her aim way off, pink arrows harmlessly bouncing off the wall.

"Oh no!" Ichigo gasped. He didn't care what they did to him, he still wouldn't let anyone get hurt on his watch. "Getsuga…" his blade glowed as he arched his arm back. "Tensho!" the black blade beam hurtled over to the hollow, cutting it in half. As it crumbled to nothing, it let go of its would-be victims. Ochiru and Asuka rolled onto the ground as they were released and Ichigo caught Aibara as she fell. "My hero!" she squealed, hugging Ichigo's neck. When she saw the venomous glares of her friends she merely stuck out her tongue at them.

Ignoring their little feud, Ichigo set the blonde down and scowled. "What the hell, guys?! You defeated an army of hollows like it's nothing, but you get beat by an octopus?"

"Actually," Asuka said, walking up to the boy. "We weren't in any danger. Aibara and I created it by combining my shadow powers with her dimensional ones." When Ichigo was about to shout at them, she held up a hand. "That wasn't a real hollow. It couldn't hurt anybody. We only did this to get your attention."

Ichigo put his sword away and crossed his arms. "Another scheme to get with me, is that what this is?" he asked angrily. He turned around and stomped off, only to be intercepted by Aibara, who held up a hand. "Move."

"Ichigo, we only want to talk. You've been avoiding us and this was the only way for us to just get close to you without using force." She looked at Ichigo with sad eyes and frowned. "Please, just let us talk. If you want to keep hating us afterward, then that's fine. But please just let us say our piece."

The boy stood there, staring at the blonde for a moment. Finally, he sighed and took his hand off his short Zangetsu blade. "Fine. Let's talk."

Both Ochiru and Asuka let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, why don't we head to our house?" Ochiru suggested. "This alley's starting to get cold." All three of the other Soul Reapers nodded and together the four started to make their way to their house, Ichigo keeping a distance from the three….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Soul Society, Squad 13**

"Lieutenant Kuchiki."

Rukia looked up from her paperwork to see the new Head-Captain, Shunsui Kyoraku, enter the room. "Yes, Head-Captain?"

The man seemed to be in a serious mood, as he wasn't wearing his straw hat and he didn't reek of sake. "I understand you went down to the archives with a request about a certain Soul Reaper, Ochiru Miyagi?"

"Yes, sir." The look in his eyes made Rukia worry for Ichigo. She hadn't gotten back with her friend after she'd found out that the records that had the information regarding the three girls Ichigo inquired about had been sealed for over nine hundred years, which added to the mystery. "Ichigo Kurosaki was the one who asked me about them. Why? Is he in trouble?" she asked, worried for her friend.

Scratching his beard, Kyoraku sat down in a chair and sighed. "Trouble from me? No. But as we both know, Rukia, trouble seems to find Ichigo well enough. When I was informed of your request, someone else also got the message and is heading for Karakura Town now."

Rukia blinked. "Really? Who?"

 _ **Meanwhile, back at the plot….  
**_ **The Trinity's house**

Ichigo sat on the couch while the other three took a seat. "Before anything else, Ichigo," Asuka started. "We're sorry if we gave you the wrong idea last week. It wasn't our intention to just nab you and take you away from everyone else."

The boy crossed his arms. "Okay, but why would you suggest that I would just willingly walk away from battle? You said you've been watching me for years. You must've known I'd never willingly abandon my friends."

Ochiru shook her head. "We have, Ichigo. We probably know you better than you know yourself. And that's why we want to stay with you, to stay by your side. The reason we want to take you away from here is because during all the years we've watched you, we've noticed something. Something that you would never tell anyone; not even yourself."

"And that is?"

Aibara finished their monologue. "That you WANT to step away from it all; but you don't want to leave things in the hands of other's. You live to protect your friends but at the end of the day, you were happy that your fight with Byakuya was over. You may have been sad at the loss of your powers but some part of you was glad you no longer had to fight anymore. And we could certainly tell that when you finally slew Yhwach, you were glad that the war was over and that you could lay down your sword, if only for the moment. The truth is, Ichigo, that we saw that deep down, you felt that you've fought enough. Part of you wants to walk away from battle. You have strong friends but your inner desire to protect them will cause you to live a life of endless battle. We don't want that. YOU don't want that."

"Well, Ichigo…" Asuka asked. "Are we wrong in assuming that?"

Ichigo stared at the floor. As much as he wanted to tell them off, tell them that they were wrong and that he wanted to keep fighting…he couldn't help but acknowledge that what they were saying had truth. He WAS tired of fighting. He DID want to stop. When he killed Yhwach he had convinced himself that there was nobody left to fight. But when that army of hollows showed up, Ichigo felt a feeling well up inside him along with the dread of staring down thirty Vasto Lordes: Exhaustion.

The three could tell that Ichigo knew the truth and scooched closer to him. "Please, Ichigo," Ochiru pleaded. "We only want to help. We're not asking you to just come away with us and abandon everyone. But for once, don't you think that you've earned a rest from battle?"

"I…"Ichigo looked away, his head a swirl of conflict. "What exactly are you asking of me?"

Getting up, Asuka walked over to Ichigo and sat down next to him. "We want to be your lovers, Ichigo. And when you're ready, we want one of us to become your wife and the mother of your children. That's what we want for ourselves. What we want for you is to be happy. That's all we're asking." She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "And I'm sure your friends will understand. We wouldn't dare dream of trying to tear you away from them. We could make it to wear you can visit them anytime. But if you stay with us, away from the troubles of the Soul Society, you might have a chance for actual happiness."

Ichigo stared at Asuka for a long moment, then at Aibara and Ochiru. Sighing, he sat back against the couch. Their words had truth but he'd been fighting for so long that to just walk away, to never think about having to fight hollows anymore…. Part of him liked that. "Maybe…" he finally said. The three smiled at Ichigo before Aibara and Ochiru moved toward him. Asuka laid her head on his shoulder, Aibara laid her head in his lap and Ochiru ran a hand through his hair, her breasts pushing against his arm

All three girls sighed heavenly as they snuggled with Ichigo. "It's okay, Ichigo. We don't expect you to make up your mind right away. We'll wait for however long it takes," Ochiru said, caressing his cheek. "But can we at least be your friends again?"

This time, Ichigo's decision was immediate. "Okay."

Aibara looked up at Ichigo and grinned. "Then why don't we reacquaint our friendship with a steamy foursome?" Both girls giggled as they got up, pulling Ichigo up off the couch. "This way, Ichigo…."

His hormones spurring him on, Ichigo followed the three girls into the master bedroom. Along the way, the floor became littered with clothes as the four stripped. When they reached the bedroom, all four were naked. Giggling in anticipation, the girls pulled Ichigo onto the bed. As they pushed Ichigo onto his back in the middle of the large bed, the girls laid down, Asuka and Ochiru on his sides and Aibara lying on top of him, and took turns making out with him. As she made out with Ichigo, their tongues lewdly coming together, her hips began to grind against Ichigo's, working his cock to life. Feeling his hardness press against her stomach, Aibara slid down Ichigo's front, kissing his chest as she made her way down his front. Ochiru left Ichigo's side to join her.

Both Aibara and Ochiru pushed their breasts together, smoothing Ichigo's cock. The blonde and brunette grinned as they squeezed their breasts and began to run them up and down Ichigo's manhood, giving the lucky boy double-paizuri. Any moans that might've escaped from Ichigo's lips were devoured by Asuka as she and Ichigo made out. The black-haired girl caressed Ichigo's cheek as she pressed herself against his shoulder. Losing himself to his lust all over again, Ichigo's hand came up and cupped her large breast. Pulling away, Asuka giggled and cupped her large rack. "You like?" she whispered as she leaned forward. Ichigo's answer was came when he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around her pink nipple. "Ah!" the girl moaned as that hot sensation began to flow through her chest. "Oooooh!" Ichigo's eyes widened as hot milk flooded his mouth. "Teehee! That feels good, Ichigo…" Asuka purred as she ran a hand through his hair. "I never got the chance to mention it. After I got my powers, my breasts filled with milk." Ichigo eagerly drank from Asuka like a baby, all the while enjoying the bliss of Aibara's and Ochiru's paizuri.

Ichigo's eyes widened again when the two girls at his crotch began to lick the dripping head of his cock, the two moaning as their nipples rubbed against each other. Taking his mouth off of Asuka's leaking nipple, Ichigo laid his head back against the pillow and moaned, feeling close to release. Seeing Ichigo close, Asuka laid down next to him and kissed him, tasting her milk on his lips as her tongue explored his mouth. "Cumming!" Ichigo grunted as he pulled away, the head of his cock pulsing before exploding all over Aibara's and Ochiru's faces, covering them with his cum. Both girls let out a loud sigh as Ichigo gave them a bukkake, licking their lips as they tasted Ichigo's spunk.

As Ichigo sat up with his back against the headboard of the bed, he watched with aroused interest as Asuka scooted down to her friends and eagerly licked their breasts cleaned, purring at Ichigo's taste. Aibara and Ochiru licked Ichigo's spunk off each other's faces before the three met in a hot, steamy three-way kiss. When they pulled away, they all smiled together. "You ready, girls?" Ochiru asked. Aibara and Asuka nodded.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

The three girls put their hands out. Asuka had rock, Ochiru and Aibara had scissors. "Yay! I'm first!" Asuka squealed before crawling back over to Ichigo. Lying down next to the boy, Asuka stroked his cock for a few seconds, making the moan at the feel of her soft hand before she pulled him on top of her. The two Soul Reapers were locked in a blissful kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist, his manhood rubbing her wet entrance. "Ah!" she gasped as Ichigo slowly pushed into her, holding on to the boy as he filled her womanhood. "Ichigo! You're even bigger than I remembered!" she moaned.

Having been deprived of the pleasures of the flesh for a full week, Ichigo was once more shocked at the hot and wet feel of Asuka's womanhood, almost forgetting what a woman felt like. The large bed the four were on began to creak as Ichigo began to pump in and out of her, holding her small body still in his arms. His hands ran through her ebony hair as he kissed her neck. Asuka dug her heels into Ichigo's back and cried out in ecstasy. She missed having sex with Ichigo, the feel of her love inside of her. Running his tongue up her neck, Ichigo kissed Asuka deeply, their hands threading. "Asuka…" he whispered as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Mmmmh!" Asuka purred, arching her back. "Ichigo, I had no idea my name sounded so sexy coming from you." She kissed Ichigo's cheek. "Say my name again, please?" she begged.

As he continued to piston into her tight honeypot, Ichigo leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Asuka…." The girl moaned uncontrollably from the erotic sound of her own name on her love's lips. She groaned when Ichigo sped up, his hips slapping against hers rapidly. Pressing his full weight against her, groaning as he could feel his sac tighten. "Gonna cum," he moaned into her ear.

"Cum on my tits," Asuka pleaded. She wanted so badly to have Ichigo cum inside her but not now; not until he was ready and he had chosen her to be his bride. "AH!" she cried out as she came. "Ichigo!"

Ichigo quickly pulled out of Asuka and stroked his cock quickly, grunting the girl's name before shooting his load all over her tits. Asuka lay on the bed as she felt her breasts be covered in heat, sighing with pleasure. Coming down from his high, Ichigo sat back on the bed and panted hard, his skin covered in a sheen of sweat. But his respite was not to last when a hand was place on his shoulder. "Mrrrrow…It's my turn next, Ichigo…."

Ichigo was a bit confused when he saw that the hand on his shoulder was…a paw? Turning around, he was shocked, only partially though, to see Ochiru in a sexy cat getup. Wearing fuzzy pink cat-paw gloves and cute pink cat-ear headband, Ochiru purred as she stalked over to Ichigo, a anal-bead tail inserted into her derriere. "Um…Ochiru?" he muttered as she crawled into his lap, nuzzling his neck like a cat. "What is this?"

"Mrrrrow!" the girl purred before nibbling on his earlobe. "Haven't you learned by now, Ichigo? I love cosplay. And my favorite outfit…" she whispered as she nuzzled his neck, "Is a sexy kitty." Ichigo wrapped his arms around her as she kissed him, running a hand up her back. Feeling her grind her lower half against his, Ichigo's hands went to her ass, squeezing her cheeks softly as he lifted her up. "MRRRROW!" Ochiru purred as Ichigo lowered her down onto his cock. "Ooooh! That feels good!" she moaned, putting her hands on Ichigo's shoulders and bouncing on his cock hard. "Make this kitty feel good!"

Ochiru wrapped her legs around Ichigo's waist as he lifted her up and down on his manhood. She'd almost came from the intensity of her bouncing. Ichigo pressed his lips against her neck and started to suck on it, leaving marks that would be seen later, thought Ochiru wouldn't mind. Her breasts rubbed against Ichigo's chest as she bounced harder and harder, her nails digging into his back. When Ichigo's hand brushed agasitn her anal-bead tail, he got a dirty idea.

"MRRRROOOOOOWWWW!" Ochiru screamed when Ichigo gripped her sexy tail and started to play with it, pulling it out of her then pushing the beads back in. "OH! NOT MY TAIL!" she cried out, holding onto Ichigo for dear life. "My ass is too sensitive!"

Smirking, Ichigo continued to play with her ass, Ochiru putting both feet on the bed and bouncing on his cock of her own will. He gasped as her pussy would tighten around him every time he pushed the beads back in, making him try his hardest not to cum every time. Cupping Ichigo's cheek, Ochiru kissed him passionately as she felt the knot inside her stomach about to snap as Ichigo pulled out the anal beads completely. "Ahhhhhhhh!" she screamed as she came. The tension caused Ichigo to snap. Pulling Ochiru off of his lap, Ichigo stroked his cock only once and exploded all over her body, covering her just like he did Asuka. "Meow…" Ochiru purred while licking her lips. "So hot…."

Panting, Ichigo sat back on the bed, his vision swirling from the rush of blood. Despite everything, he was still hard as a rock. Looking around for Aibara, he saw that she was gone. "Um…Aibara? Where are you?"

A head of golden hair appeared at the edge of the bed. "Down here, Ichigo." Ichigo crawled over to the edge of the bed and saw Aibara on the floor. Aibara was on her hands and knees, plunging three lubed-up fingers into her asshole. "Come fuck me in my ass!" she said lewdly, sticking her tongue out as she felt her fingers go deep in her bottom. "Don't worry. I'm all lubed up for anal sex."

Losing himself to the sight of Aibara wiggling her ass, Ichigo got off the bed and mounted her. Aibara grinned from ear to ear as Ichigo slowly pushed into her ass, feeling him stretch her asshole to its limit. Ichigo gasped at the hot tightness of Aibara's ass. He'd never done anal sex before so he was not used to how tighter a woman's ass was. "Aibara…" he gasped as she bucked into him, driving the last few inches of his manhood into her.

"MMMMMMH!" Aibara lewdly moaned, her nails digging into the carpet beneath her. "So big…my ass feels like it'll break…." Turning her head, she winked at Ichigo. "Go ahead, Ichigo. I'm a big girl. I can take whatever you give me."

Deciding that if she said it was okay then it was okay, Ichigo nodded. Gripping her waist, Ichigo started to push into her asshole, not stopping until he'd shoved every inch of him into her ass. "Ahhhh…" Aibara moaned, her tongue sticking out as Ichigo started to move around inside her, relaxing her muslces so Ichiog could slide in and out of her unobstructed. Soon however, it mattered little since her body soon yielded to Ichigo.

Ochiru and Asuka looked over the edge of the bed and watched Ichigo pound Aibara's ass like there was no tomorrow. Feeling kinky from the sexy blonde's lustful attitude, Ichigo gave her ass a good smack. Crying out as his hand left a red mark on her bottom, Aibara grinned. "Ooooh! Ichigo! Do that again!"

Smirking, Ichigo started to spank the blonde more, groaning as her tight hole clamped around his cock with every smack. Aibara reached down and started to rub herself as Ichigo pounded her asshole. "Fuck!" Ichigo groaned. "You're so tight!"

"Heheheheh… Ichigo. Have I ever told you how hot it is, hearing you talk dirty?" Aibara slurred as she bucked into Ichigo. "Guhhhh!" she grimaced. "Fuck! It feels like you're hitting my stomach!" She arched her back as she pushed two fingers into her soaked pussy. "Gonna…gonna…CUMMING!"

Ichigo was caught off guard as Aibara came, her juices gushing all over his balls while her asshole tightened around him, making him feel like she was trying to choke his cock. "Aibara!" he cried out, cumming inside her ass, his eyes crossing as the pleasure inside him exploded.

Only when he something soft hit his back did he realize that he was back on the bed, Aibara next to him, a quivering mess as she basked in the afterglow. Asuka and Ochiru cleaned his cock before lying next to him. "Well, Ichigo? Are we friends again?" Asuka asked.

Chuckling, Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. Friends."

"Goody!" Ochiru cheered. Running a hand up his chest, she laid her head on his shoulder. "It'll be exciting the next time I'm cleaning your house again, huh, Master?"

Smiling, Ichigo kissed the Trinity's foreheads and pulled the covers over them, the four falling into a deep sleep, happy once more….

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

 __Unbeknownst to the four, somewhere in Karakura Town a Senkaimon was opening up….

To be continued….


	6. Confrontations

Chapter 5: Confrontations 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Threesome! Bit Yuri!**

 _ **The Next Day….  
**_ **Karakura Town**

The large group moved through town, talking up a storm. Now that things had been patched up between Ichigo and the other three girls, Orihime, Uryu and Chad had stopped giving them the cold shoulder and treated them like friends again. Orihime was a little saddened when Ichigo told them he had…relations with her but was undeterred, having found love in her friend Tatsuki before this.

The group had walked over to the park to take a break, having had a long day of school. Sitting down on the soft grass, the three spent an hour telling the four more about themselves. About what life was like in the Seireitei nine hundred years ago and about their time in exile. "So Aibara, you created this alternate dimension?" Orihime stared at the blonde in awe. "That's amazing!"

Blushing, the girl merely flashed the orangette a nice smile. "Yeah. It's pretty cool, although we couldn't leave it for a long while. After all our friends and families died we figured that by now it was alright to come out of hiding."

Chad looked at the three. "You mentioned that you had left your families. Weren't you worried about them when you left?"

Asuka shrugged before sighing, giving a quick glance to Ichigo. "Well…I didn't want to leave but I decided that it was for the best. Like I told Ichigo my mother and I drifted apart after my father died. I kept an eye on her with Aibara's dimensional window for a time and when she was on her deathbed I went to her. She forgave me for leaving before she passed away so I'm at peace with myself."

"And I never had parents," Aibara added, eating a riceball Asuka had brought in her backpack. "I was raised on the streets of the Rukon District. When I was stripped of my rank by the Head-Captain I decided it was time to leave. I have no regrets leaving." The two girls turned to the silent Ochiru and they both quieted down. "Ochiru on the other hand…."

Ichigo was silent for a moment before turning to the brunette. "Ochiru. Exactly who is your mom? You said that you weren't on the best terms with her…."

"That's putting it mildly," the girl said, her hands balling into fists as memories of her mother came back to her. "I hated my mother. I was glad to leave her behind." She looked up to see the four Humans, as well as her two best friends, looking at her in complete shock. "What?"

"Is that any way to talk about your mother, Ochiru?" came a voice from behind her.

Turning around, Ochiru felt her heart stop when she saw the menacing figure of Senshumaru Shutara standing several yards away. "MOTHER!" Ochiru gasped, leaping to her feet.

"Senshumaru?" Ichigo's jaw dropped. There certainly wasn't much of a resemblance between the two but their spiritual pressures were almost an identical match. "You're still alive? I thought you were dead!" The last he'd seen the woman, she had been defeated at the hands of Yhwach's Royal Guard.

The woman tilted her head back and scoffed at the dumbstruck Ichigo. "It seems that your little friend forgot to mention. After Yhwach was killed, Osho had your friend Orihime bring us all back to life. Not that it made my death any less painful…." All eyes turned to Orihime, who scratched the back of her head in awkwardness. Turning back to her daughter, Senshumaru glared at Ochiru as she stepped forward, her huge clogs shuffling on the grass. "So, Ochiru…I see that you decided to come out of your little hidey-hole finally. I was starting to get impatient. "

Putting a Soul Candy into her mouth, Ochiru popped out of her Gigai and drew her zanpakuto. "Soar: Tsubasawashi!" Wind whirled around everyone as her sword transformed into her fans. "You witch!"

"How dare you!" Senshumaru spat. "After all I've done for you, this is the thanks I get?"

Ichigo was about to intervene when Aibara and Asuka stopped him. "Don't," Asuka warned. "This is a family matter between them. Stay out of it."

"Agreed," Uryu added, watching the scene with interest. "This is something that they'll have to settle on their own. We'll only make things worse butting in."

"As the Quincy said, Ichigo," Senshumaru warned, turning to face the Substitute. "I don't care if you did kill Yhwach. This is family business. Don't interfere."

Ochiru put herself between her love and her mother. "Don't you DARE threaten Ichigo! Soar!" She swiped at her mother with her fans, creating destructive blades of wind. The mother defended with her long sowing needle, only for it to be cut in half like it was made of bamboo. Ochiru took vindictive enjoyment as her mother was slashed in two for a moment before clenching her teeth. "Still trying the same old trick?" she asked the empty air as the cloth doppelganger fell to the ground.

"It fooled you, didn't it?" Senshumaru taunted as she appeared behind the others. "I've no intention of fighting you, Ochiru. Lower your weapons. Now," she demanded.

Gritting her teeth, Ochiru seethed in anger. "You're not the captain of me anymore!" The ground cracked as her body shined gold.

"No, but I'm your mother. And I'm telling you to lower your weapons."

Taking deep breaths, the girl sealed her Shikai and sheathed her zanpakuto. "Why are you here?" she said after calming down. "Have you come to drag me back to the Seireitei? Maybe throw me into the Maggot's Nest like you were planning to?" she said with venom, her head cocked to the side accusingly.

"You're such a child!" Senshumaru roared. "You presume you know everything, yet you understand so little! Genryusai and I were never planning to have you arrested. We were preparing to place seals on you to help you rid yourselves of the meteorite's curse. It became clear to the captains that you three were losing yourselves because of your powers. Aibara was removed from the ranks out of fear that if she was put into a stressful situation, her powers might run wild. We became fearful for Asuka because after the death of her father she fell into a depression and her powers are fueled by her emotions. I spent night after night going through every scrap of paper in the archives, begging help from Kido masters and driving myself to my limits trying to find a way to free you from this curse." Senshumaru's face softened as she continued. "And finally, just when I was on the verge of finding a way to save you, I find this in your room." Reaching into her robes, she pulled out a scrap of paper she carried for over nine hundred years.

" _Dear mother,_ " she read out loud so that everyone could hear. " _I've decided that there is no place for me here. Not as your lieutenant. Not as your daughter. It is clear that you hold me with nothing but contempt and I will stand no more for it. My friends and I are planning on leaving and there is nothing you can do to stop us. We have no intention of ever coming back. I do not want to come back to the Soul Society again. I don't care if I see my subordinates again. And I hope I never see you again. Goodbye forever. Your daughter, Ochiru"_

The only sound that could be heard after she finished reading Ochiru's goodbye letter was the wind as it blew past everyone. All eyes turned to Ochiru. Aibara and Asuka looked at their friend with concern. Despite their arguments they had come to consider each other as family and it was shocking to see Ochiru look so rattled. "Is…that…really true?" she finally said, her eyes misty.

Putting the letter away, Senshumaru nodded. "Yes. If I am guilty of a sin, it's the sin of neglect. I thought that by keeping you at a distance you would become strong and independent on your own. But I see now that it did the reverse. You took it the wrong way and thought I was being spiteful and cold. And because of it…I drove you away." She walked steadily past everyone until she towered over her daughter. "I'm sorry, Ochiru. I truly am sorry. If I had been more attentive, I would have been able to convince you to stay."

Ochiru looked up at her mother, never dreaming that things would end like this. She always imagined that her final confrontation with Senshumaru would lead to an epic showdown, with Ochiru finally getting her revenge for all the years of being left alone and slaying her, followed by Ichigo making love to her on top of her mother's cold, dead corpse. Never did she imagine hearing her mother apologize. "Do you…mean that? Mother?" she choked, tears rolling down her face.

"Yes…" Senshumaru said. "You've no idea how much it hurt when you left….

 _ **Nine Hundred Years Ago….**_

 __ _Senshumaru slammed the door to Ochiru's room open, a scroll with the kido seal that would finally end her daughter's nightmare in her hand. "Ochiru. I need to talk…to…." She looked around and saw that the room was empty. The calligraphy paintings Ochiru had made for her were gone. The shelves were empty of their books and old toys Ochiru kept. The bed had been striped with nothing but a letter on it. Picking it up, Senshumaru opened the letter and read her daughter's last words, tears falling down her face as she finished. Dropping to her knees, Senshumaru did something that nobody thought she was capable of: cry. "Ochiru!" the grieving mother cried. "What have you done? What have I done? Ochiru!" she cried, clutching the letter to her heart, the last piece of her daughter she had…._

 _"Ochiru…."_

 _ **Back to the present….**_

 __"So now you know the truth," Senshumaru explained. "I'm sorry. In my attempt to save you, I drove you away." A single tear ran down the woman's face as she looked at her crying daughter. "I'm so sorry. You have every right to be angry at me. All I can say is I'm so sorry."

Ochiru felt her legs wobble as her strength left her. "I…I…" she stared at her mother, unable to stop her tears. "Mother…." She thought back to the Vandenreich's invasion and remembered watching her mother fight the Quincies. She thought she was above it but after all these years, watching her mother die at the hands of Yhwach's Quincies she cried. And here she was, standing in front of her mother, alive and well, with the truth finally revealed. "Mama…." She wrapped her arms around Senshumaru and pushed her head into her mother's chest, sobbing as she hugged her for the first time since she was a little girl. "I'm so sorry…" she sobbed.

"I know, Ochiru." Senshumaru ran a hand through her daughter's brown hair soothingly, crying along with her daughter. "I love you, Ochiru. I'm sorry I never showed it."

The others watched the touching scene, smiling as the mother and daughter made up. "Ohhh! This is so adorable!" Orihime giggled, jumping up and down.

Senshumaru turned her head and glared at the girl. "We're having a moment. Don't push it, little girl."

Orihime hid behind Chad and quieted down….

 _ **Later….  
**_ **The Trinity's house: Master bedroom**

Ichigo walked into the room and saw Ochiru lying on the large bed, her face buried in the pillow. The group had left Ochiru and Senshumaru to speak in private, letting them have their privacy. Asuka and Aibara were currently out getting food for the house, asking Ichigo to check on Ochiru when they got a text message from her saying she was at their house. "Are you okay, Ochiru?"

Looking up from her pillow, Ochiru sniffled and sat up. "I'm…not okay." She looked at Ichigo with red eyes as he sat down next to her. "All these years I thought my mother despised me. That…she was jealous of my powers. Hearing her apologize…I don't…I don't know how I'm supposed to handle this." She laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder and sighed as Ichigo held her hand. "Ichigo. When you realized that your father was a Soul Reaper, did you feel angry?"

Ichigo nodded. "A little. It would've made my life a lot easier if I'd known where my ability to see ghosts came from. When I found out Dad was a Soul Reaper part of me felt like he'd lied to me."

"How did you cope?" she asked, her hand squeezing his hand.

"Because I knew that he had a good reason behind it. There had to have been some explanation and I was content to waiting until he talked. I never blamed him for everything that's happened to me. He's my dad. He was just doing what he thought was right."

"Like my mother…." Ochiru whispered, looking up. Cupping Ichigo's cheek, Ochiru was moved when he wiped a tear from her eye. "Please, Ichigo. No roleplay tonight. Please, just make love to me." She kissed him sweetly before looking him in the eyes. "Please, hold me."

Wrapping his arms around the girl, Ichigo gave her a tender kiss, laying her back on the bed. Ochiru's tears dried up as Ichigo pulled her shirt and skirt off, leaving her in her bra and panties. Sitting up, Ichigo pulled off his shirt and laid down on top of Ochiru, letting her bask in his warmth as they kissed again. Her blood heating up with ecstasy, Ochiru reached for the zipper to Ichigo's pants, feeling the hardened bulge press against her.

"Having fun, are we?"

The two broke the kiss and turned their heads, only for them to gasp in complete shock, and in Ichigo's case horror, to see Senshumaru standing at the foot of the bed! "Senshumaru!" Ichigo gasped as he got off of Ochiru, the frightened girl covering herself with a pillow. "Mother! What…how did you get-"

"The front door."

"But when did you-"

"Just now."

Ichigo gulped as he felt the woman stare at him. "Um…why are you here?"

Reaching into the folds of her outfit, Senshumaru pulled out a present. "I was hoping to give this to Ochiru as a way to help patch things up. Also, I wanted to see if you were really serious about dating Ichigo Kurosaki. I believe the answer is a very hard yes, given what I see in Ichigo's pants." Setting the present on a nightstand, Senshumaru removed her ornate headdress and pulled off her _haori_. "I was wondering what way I could bond with Ochiru again and I think I have an idea…" she said, her lips forming a seductive smile. "If you're serious about becoming my daughter's lover, I'll need to make sure you're man enough for the job, Ichigo. So why not have a mother-daughter threesome?" she suggested, shrugging out of her _shihakusho._

"MAMA!" Ochiru shouted as her mother stripped in front of her. "Have you lost your mind? I can't…not…not with you!" Ichigo just sat on the bed dumbstruck at this new turn of events.

"What? You can share with your friends but you can't share with your mother?" Senshumaru teased as she got onto the bed, naked. Ichigo had to admit, he could see where Ochiru got her body from. Senshumaru wasn't as stacked as Rangiku or Kukkaku but she still sporting a large pair of twins, her legs, smooth and slender never seemed to end, leading up to her clean-shaven womanhood. Sidling up to Ichigo's unoccupied side, Senshumaru turned Ichigo's head toward her and stared at them both. "Well, Ichigo? Ochiru?" She ran a hand up Ichigo's chest, making him shudder at her cool touch as her nails dragged up his skin.

Ichigo turned to Ochiru and the girl reluctantly nodded. "I've been kinky with Aibara before but this one takes the cake," Ochiru said after a moment.

"Well you know what they say, my little girl." She smirked at the blushing duo. "Incest is the best sex." Turning his head back towards her, she took Ichigo's lips in a hot and heavy kiss, her hands exploring his toned, strong chest. Ochiru, not wanting to let her mother have all the fun, kissed and nipped at Ichigo's neck and shoulder, her hand going to the bulge in Ichigo's pants, palming it and rubbing it. Ichigo wrapped an arm around the two women and pulled them close, moaning into Senshumaru's mouth as she sucked on his tongue. The older woman mentally smirked with Ichigo's hand squeezed her ass.

After breaking the kiss for air, Senshumaru put her hands on Ichigo's pants and unzipped them, her daughter helping her slide them off of Ichigo before standing up to take off her panties herself. Senshumaru looked at Ichigo's cock and smirked, already liking what she saw. Ochiru huffed as her mother scooted down Ichigo's side until her face was right next to his manhood, taking it into her mouth. Not wanting Ochiru to feel left out, Ichigo's hand went to the brunette's pink lips, slipping two fingers inside her. Ichigo and Ochiru kissed as he got her off, Senshumaru busy sucking his cock, the room filled with the sounds of her gagged moans as she tasted the boy. Ichigo arched his back as the woman licked his slit, tasting his pre-cum. Ochiru's hands wrapped around his shoulders and she held onto Ichigo as he slid another finger into her. Taking her mouth away from Ichigo's cock, Senshumaru put a hand onto Ichigo's shoulder and pushed him down onto the bed, straddling his lap.

Ochiru watched as her mother sank down on Ichigo's cock, wondering if she had the same look of pleasure on her face whenever she rode Ichigo. Putting her hands on the boy's stomach to steady himself, Senshumaru wasted no time in setting a fast pace. "Ooooooh!" she moaned, throwing her head back. She had abstained herself from the pleasures of the flesh for so long since Ochiru was born, she'd almost forgotten what a man felt like. Ichigo's hands went to the woman's waist, pulling her down onto his cock, watching as her breasts bounced wildly. But his view of Senshumaru soon became obscured when Ochiru got on top of him, her pussy hovering above him. Getting the picture, Ichigo's hands left Senshumaru's waist for Ochiru's as he leaned up and started to lick her wet womanhood. Both mother and daughter moaned as Ichigo pleasured her.

Senshumaru wrapped her arms around Ochiru's shoulders and pulled her close as she continued to ride Ichigo, her ass jiggling as it smacked against Ichigo's hips. Ochiru moaned through clenched teeth as she laid her head on her mother's shoulders. Ichigo, all the while, lay beneath the pair, his cock enraptured by Senshumaru's tight walls and his tongue slithering deep into Ochiru's wet flower. The brunette held onto her mother as Ichigo's tongue swiped at her clit, making her whole body tingle in anticipation. "Ah! I'm gonna cum! Mama, I'm gonna cum!"

Smiling, Senshumaru kissed Ochiru's forehead and rolled her hips, making the head rub against her G-spot. "Let's all cum together." Squeezing Ichigo's cock with her tight muscles, Senshumaru pushed the boy over the edge. A muffled cry escaped Ichigo's lips as he exploded inside the Squad Zero captain. Ochiru's eyes widened as his tongue lapped at her clit, forcing her to give in to the pleasure. Senshumaru followed right along after her daughter as Ichigo came inside her. Thankfully, Senshumaru had anticipated this outcome strangely enough and had taken birth control, so there was no risk of Ichigo making Ochiru a brother or sister.

Getting off of Ichigo, Ochiru lay down next to Ichigo and snuggled into his warmth. Senshumaru, meanwhile, got off the bed and began to get dressed. "I should be getting back. Osho and the other's will be wondering where I am if I don't show up at the King's Palace soon." She gestured to the present she'd brought. "Before I leave though, would you like to open your present?"

Reaching with shaky arms, Ochiru grabbed the present off the nightstand. Opening it, her eyes watered when she saw that it was a doll of her mother. "Is this…."

"Yes. I kept it with me ever since you made it for me for my birthday," Senshumaru said, giving a rare look of love on her face. "I thought you'd might like that back to remember me."

Holding the doll close to her chest, Ochiru nodded as she smiled at her mother. "Thank you, mother. I'm…I'm so-"

"It's alright," she said, patting her head gently. "If you need me, you know where to find me." Turning to Ichigo, she gave the boy a curious smile when he pull the bed's covers over him to cover himself. "Ichigo, till we meet again. Be sure to take care of Ochiru for me." And with that, Senshumaru put her headdress back on and left the room, opening up a Senkaimon when she left the house and returning to her home.

Ochiru stared at the doll and cried. "My whole life just got turned upside down in a matter of hours" she sobbed as Ichigo hugged her.

"It's alright," he said, soothing the girl. "But one question. If she's your mom, why isn't your name Ochiru Shutara?"

"It is." Ochiru looked up and scowled. "Miyagi is my middle name. I dropped my last name when I abandoned the Soul Society."

"Well, if she's your mom…then who's your dad?"

"That's…" she looked away, almost embarrassingly, "A story for another day. One parent showing up out of the blue is bad enough." She shook off the feelings of remorse and embarrassment and ran a hand up Ichigo's chest. "And Ichigo? You still promised to hold me, right?"

Smiling, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and pulled the covers over them, the bed soon rocking for the better part of two hours….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Outside the Trinity's House**

Shunsui Kyoraku chuckled as he walked up the steps of Ochiru's house, a present in his hands. Not wanting to cause a scene like her mother had, he merely left the present and a letter on the front porch. Turning around, he opened a Senkaimon and returned to the Soul Society, happy to know his daughter was doing okay….

To be continued….

 **A.N: For those of you wondering, "Uh Whacky? Was the mother-daughter threesome necessary?" Yes. It was entirely necessary. Why? Because I'm Whacky. End of discussion.**


	7. Sudden Motherhood

\Chapter 7: Sudden Motherhood  
IchigoXOC

 **A.N.: This is a request by TheSinfulDragonEmperor.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **A week later….**_

 __Ichigo and Aibara laughed as they walked down the street. The three girls seemed happier now that Ochiru's mother issues had been settled. Ochiru had told Ichigo and the others that Senshumaru promised to show up from time to time, as the rift between them was not exactly one that could be mended from one exchange of words (and threesome).

Ochiru was busy happily cleaning up the Kurosaki house while Asuka was out shopping. Aibara, meanwhile, asked Ichigo out on a date. Having been given the day off by Ikumi, Ichigo happily accepted the offer; walking hand in hand with the blonde as they strolled to the restaurant Aibara had made reservations to.

Walking back to Aibara's house, Ichigo and Aibara talked a bit more, glad that things had been patched up. Ichigo was feeling a bit of anticipation as they walked by. By now he was fully aware of the fact that Aibara was a full blown exhibitionist and voyeur. It wouldn't be the first time the ex-Soul Reaper would tug Ichigo into a back alley and pull his pants down.

The girl herself hummed happily, squeezing Ichigo's hand as they walked down the street. While Ichigo was helping Ochiru and her mother, she had been busy shopping for something fashionable to wear. She wore a cute pink shirt with a cat's face on it, along with pants that showed off her ass. On her shoulder was the purse that Asuka had helped pick out for her. "So, Ichigo," she whispered into his ear as they walked along. "What were you doing with Senshumaru before we got back that night?" she teased, unaware of the fact that they were being followed. "My sweet Ichigo wouldn't happen to be into MILFs, are you?"

Ichigo blushed and turned away. "No, Senshumaru just…kinda included herself. It was a bit awkward…."

Grinning, Aibara laid her head on his shoulder, making every guy nearby jealous of the boy. "Well, we are near the aquarium. How about we have a little deep-sea love-HEY!" she shouted when a small blur whizzed by, snatching her purse right from her. "Give that back!"

"I've got him!" Ichigo said, running after the purse-snatcher. Ichigo was a fit young man, easily a pro athlete, but the thief was good, zigzagging in between bystanders to throw him off. "Damn! He's fast!"

The thief darted into a small alley, hopping on top of a dumpster and leaping over the chain-link fence obstructing him. As Ichigo climbed the fence, the thief continued to run…straight into Aibara.

"Gotcha!"

With a triumphant smile, Aibara yanked her purse back with one hand and pulled the thief's hood off, eager to give him a good screaming. But her anger morphed into surprise when a tiny head of sunshine hair looked up at her with scared brown eyes. "I'm sorry!" the little girl cried, tears running down her face. "Please don't turn me into the police!"

Ichigo walked up to the girl. "Don't you know that stealing is wrong?"

Obviously having never been caught before, the little girl, who had to only be six or seven, simply stood there crying her eyes out. "Please don't turn me in!" she pleaded. Aibara was about to say something to the girl when two simultaneous cries interrupted them.

"Sis!"

Four children, two boys and two girls came running down the hallway, both blonde like the thief. Ichigo judged them to be around four or five years old, obviously quadruplets. The four children ran to their sister, hugging her as they looked at Aibara with crying eyes. "Please don't hurt our sister!"

"She was just trying to help us!

Aibara stood there, looking at them with a somewhat knowing gaze. Kneeling down, she looked the thief in the eye. "What's your name?"

"Kesshō…" the little girl mumbled.

"I see." Aibara turned to the girl's quadruplet sisters. "And you two?"

"Pāru," said the one on the left.

"Diayamondo. But…mommy and daddy called me Dia…" said the one on the right.

The two boys looked up at her with fearful eyes. "My…my name is Rubī…."

The last boy spoke up. "And I'm Topāzu…."

Aibara looked at the children for a moment before turning to Ichigo then back to the children. "You three, come with me. I'm not gonna turn you into the police." She walked over to Ichigo and grabbed his hand. "C'mon. You too, Ichigo." She led the four out of the alley.

"Aibara…what are you going to do with the kids?"

"Give them a hot meal and a bath, what else?"

Both Ichigo and the children stared at the blonde. "Huh?"

 _ **Hours Later….  
**_ **The Trinity's House: Bathroom**

Dia squealed happily as Aibara shampooed her hair, lathering her blonde scalp while she and her sisters sat in the tub, the boys already been dried off. Both Ochiru and Asuka were shocked beyond belief when she came home with the five in tow, wondering what the hell Aibara had planned for them. They and Ichigo looked on in bafflement as the blonde stormed into the kitchen and started to cook a huge dinner for the seven of them. The five children, who'd obviously been eating nothing but cheap snacks for a while, drooled as Aibara laid plate after plate of food in front of them, the children drooled at the delicious smelling food before chowing down, not stopping until they felt like they were gonna burst.

Afterward, without giving any form of explanation to Ichigo, Ochiru or Asuka, the blonde took Kesshō and her sisters up to the bathroom and turned on the bath. She soon set to work washing the girls. "So tell me, why were you snatching purses?" Aibara asked the older sibling as she started to shampoo her hair.

Kesshō stared at her sisters before turning to the blonde who had fed them and bathed them. "Well…a few months ago…our mommy and daddy…." The little girl looked like she was on the verge of tears as she said the words. "Our mommy and daddy died in a car accident. They'd run away together to get married so we don't have anyone else to stay with. Our landlord was mean; she threw us out on the streets. We didn't have a place to go so…I steal to try to earn money to get my brothers and sisters food…" she looked at her sisters with a look of shame, knowing her parents would be angry at her for stealing if they were alive still.

Aibara washed the three girls off and started to dry them off. "I understand, girls. Wait here and I'll bring you something." Walking out of the room, she popped out of her Gigai and quickly left the house, returning with children clothes she'd quickly pilfered. She put the children in pajamas and led them to the house's spare bedroom, where a large comfy bed lay waiting. Helping the three into bed, Asuka kissed each of them on the forehead and wished them goodnight.

Closing the door to their room, she saw her friends and lover looking at her peculiarly. Without turning to face them, she spoke what was on her mind. "I told you I was raised in the Rukon District, remember?" she said, still staring at the door. "When I entered the Soul Society, I was taken to the number seventy-three district of the East Rukon…." She balled her fists as the memories of her first years in the Soul Society came back to her. "It was a hell like I'd never known. I did things to live that I'm not proud of. So I know exactly what it's like. To be thrown out onto the street. To have to do whatever's necessary to survive." She shook her head as she turned to her friends. "Those kids have it hard enough as is. I won't let them go through the same thing."

Ochiru looked at her friend in a new light. "Wow, Aibara. I've never seen this side of you. And here I always thought you were just a nympho voyeur…."

"I guess she can be two things at once," Asuka mused with a smiled, crossing her arms. "So what are you planning to do with the kids? Help them find a home?"

"No. I'm gonna adopt them and be their mother."

All three of her friends stared at them with their jaws hanging. "You're ADOPTING them?" Asuka asked, dumbstruck. "Aibara, I know that you want to help them and you've been in their shoes and all but this is a little quick."

Aibara walked into her room and sat down on her bed, the other three following into her room. "I know. But I'm gonna have Ichigo's baby," she said, much to Asuka's and Ochiru's ire, smirking at their seething reactions, "So I'm gonna need experience being a mother. And those kids need a mom. I'm over nine hundred years old, girls, and I've had plenty of time to think while I was cooped up in our dimension. Trust me; I've given some thought to the matter."

Seeing her in a new light, both Ochiru and Asuka nodded, glad that the blonde had actually shown her serious side. "Great! I guess that makes us aunts!" Asuka giggled.

"Yeah. But one thing? Ochiru…." Her eyes glowed gold as she glared at the brunette. "While the kids are here, you're to keep your kinky stuff locked up where they can't get to it. No costumes! No toys! No videos! No books or magazines! And no costumes!"

Ochiru crossed her arms. "You mentioned costumes twice…."

"Because you're a cosplay lover. It's required."

"Says the exhibitionist."

Shaking her head, Aibara left the room to check up on the kids. Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "You sure you shouldn't try to talk her out of it?" Like Aibara, he was concerned for the kids but wondered about Aibara's ability to raise children. She was an immortal god-like Soul Reaper after all.

Asuka paused before she answered. "I think she's serious. Take it from us, Ichigo. When she's serious, her heart's set on it. If she says she wants to become those kids' mother, then she means it. Although I'm not exactly how okay it is for an exhibitionist pervert to adopt a girl and her twin sisters." Ichigo would've pointed out that they wanted to have his baby and that they weren't any less kinky than Aibara had not they gave him a knowing look.

"Either way, why don't we all go to bed," Ochiru suggested, feeling tired from eating all the food Aibara prepared. "Ichigo, you staying with us tonight?" When Ichigo nodded, she smiled a smile that let Ichigo know he probably wasn't going to be sleeping much tonight. "Okay. Your bed's ready for you."

Ichigo left the duo and stripped out of his clothes once he made it to the bedroom, figuring that one of the girls would pop in for some midnight lovemaking. Pulling the covers over him, he sighed before falling asleep. "What a day…." His mind slowly eased into the depths of sleep, pulling him into the comfortable darkness….

"Ichigo?"

Opening his eyes, Ichigo sat up to see Aibara sitting on the bed, looking at him sweetly. "Aibara, what is it?" He knew that whatever it was she was here for didn't involve his lower half considering she still had her clothes on. "Is it the kids?"

Aibara shook her head. "Nah, I went and checked on them. They're sound asleep. Come on and get out of your body." She handed him his combat pass.

"Why? Where we going?" Ichigo popped out of his body, fully clothed in his Soul Reaper garb and got off the bed.

"We never finished our date. Let's take a trip to the aquarium like I wanted before Kesshō interrupted us…."

 _ **An Hour Later….  
**_ **Karakura Aquarium**

Slipping into the closed aquarium was a cinch for the couple, Aibara using her dimensional powers to open a hole in the wall then closing it after walking through. Walking hand in hand, they walked down the aisles of tanks, taking in the sight of the exotic aquatic life. Stopping in front of the display of dolphins, Ichigo turned to Aibara. "Um, Aibara? You serious about being a mom to those kids?"

Her face illuminated by the glowing water, Aibara stared at the pod of dolphins swimming by. "Yes. Don't worry though," she turned to Ichigo and smiled. "Like I said before, I thought about it a lot. Those kids need a mom. If I can help those children, even just a little by giving them a roof over their head, then I will sleep better." She leaned forward and put a hand on Ichigo's chest. "Don't worry, you don't have to worry about being a father. Not yet, anyway."

Taking her hand, Ichigo ran his other hand through her silky blonde hair, her sapphire eyes seemed to glow in the light of the fishtank displays. "Well, if you need any help, all you need to do is ask."

"That's what I love most about you," Aibara said, pressing her lips softly against Ichigo's. The two Soul Reapers embraced in the darkness of the aquarium. When they pulled away, Ichigo suddenly found himself standing there naked. "What?"

Aibara smirked, just as naked as he was. She pointed to the side and Ichigo saw their clothes pooled on the floor several feet away with their swords. "My powers. I can move objects in an instant. Now then…" she pointed to the huge tank. "Wanna have some fun? I can be your little mermaid," she purred, taking him by the hand and leading him up a ladder. Hitting a switch, Aibara opened the top of the tank. Turning back to Ichigo, she gently placed both hands on his throat and whispered an ancient Kidô spell. Ichigo felt a weird sensation in his throat and chest as her hands pulsed with golden energy. "It's a spell that will let ou breath underwater." Placing her hands on her own throat, she placed the spell on her and dove into the cool water. After a moment's hesitation, Ichigo put his faith in her spell and jumped in.

Ichigo's faith in Aibara's Kidô spell was well placed. He soon found himself in the middle of the tank breathing normally. He also noticed how he could see normally despite the water, a side effect from the spell.

Spinning around, he saw Aibara swimming next to a dolphin, riding along as it explored the depths of its tank. Chuckling, Ichigo grabbed hold of a dolphin of his own and tagged along as it swam, feeling somewhat tranquil.

Reaching the bottom of the tank, Aibara let go of the dolphin and spun around in the water, letting herself sink to the bottom. Landing in a bed of seaweed, she smiled happily at Ichigo, her blonde hair sprawling in all directions. Cupping one of her breasts, she spread her legs and stated to play with herself. Feeling himself start to become aroused by the sight, Ichigo let go of his dolphin and swam over to her. Smirking, the former Soul Reaper pulled Ichigo on top of her. The coolness of the water didn't stop their lustful heat as they kissed, making out inside the tank. "Ichigo," she said, her voice muddled by the water. "Take me, right here!"

Spreading her legs, Ichigo stroked his cock before plunging it into Aibara's depths. The water's buoyancy made the sex feel amazing as Ichigo pumped into the blonde. The water muffled their moans as Aibara wrapped her legs around Ichigo's waist, not wanting him to ever leave her womanhood. "Ohhhhh!" she moaned, slowly bucking into his thrusts.

Wanting to make this more exciting, Aibara put a hand on his chest, stopping him. Suddenly, Ichigo realized they were no longer laying on the bed of seaweed, but floating in the middle of the tank. Smiling, Ichigo's hands went to her hips and started to pull her down onto his cock as they floated in the water. The dolphins started to swim around them, making the scene seem quite magical to the two lovers. "Aibara…" Ichigo moaned, never imagining that underwater sex could be so good.

Arching her back, Aibara closed her eyes and embraced the pleasure. The coldness of the water and the heat of Ichigo's cock was sublime. Her eyes opened, however, when Ichigo reached down and rubbed her clit. "Ooooh! Gonna cum! I'm…I'm…." She let out a loud cry as she came, her walls tightening around Ichigo cock. "OHHHHHHH!"

Ichigo held Aibara close as he felt her climax around his shaft, silencing her with a deep kiss. Floating to the top of the tank, Aibara came to her senses and could feel by how Ichigo's cock pulse inside her. Lifting herself off of Ichigo's cock, she patted his cheek as they broke through the surface. "Go sit on the edge of the tank," she purred into his ear.

Nodding, Ichigo swam to the edge of the tank and sat down on it, Aibara swimming up to him. "Mmmmh…" she moaned as she wrapped her lips around the head, feeling the tip drip pre-cum as she bobbed her head up and down. "Mmmmmh…." Just when Ichigo was on the verge of climax, she felt something she was not expecting. "MMMMMH!"

"Aibara? What's wrong?" asked a concern Ichigo.

Taking her mouth off of his manhood, Aibara started to giggle when she felt something touch her lower half. "Seems one of the dolphins here wants a piece too." She gripped Ichigo's shaft and started to jerk him off as the dolphin beneath her started to lick her wet lips. "Wow, Ichigo, I don't know what's wetter: me or the tank."

Ichigo threw his head back as Aibara squeezed his balls, coaxing his cock into cumming. "Ahhh!" he moaned as he exploded all over Aibara's wet face. "Aibara…."

Washing her face off, Aibara hopped out of the tank and sat next to Ichigo, watching the dolphins play around. Laying her head on his shoulder, Aibara smiled warmly. "This was an awesome date."

"It was." Ichigo took hold of her hand and squeezed. "Is it because of the kids or the trip here?"

"Both. I finally became a mother, had awesome sex in an aquarium and made a new kinky friend." As if on cue, the dolphin who'd got really friendly with Aibara came out of the water. "Hello there, little guy!" she giggled, patting its head. Putting a hand on its head, Aibara focused just a tiny sliver of power into the dolphin. When she took her hand away, a tiny gold star was imprinted on its forehead. "There. Now if I ever come back I'll know which one you were."

"Come back?" Ichigo questioned.

Aibara's smiled turned into a devious grin. "Yeah. Sex with a dolphin. Never tried that before…."

Ichigo just laughed and shook his head. ' _You know, I should've seen that coming….'_

To be continued….

 **A.N.: If your wondering, the kids names are all translations of gemstones. From the order they were introduced, their names translate to Crystal, Pearl, Diamond, Ruby and Topaz.**


	8. Dark Desires

Chapter 8: Dark Desires  
IchigoXOC

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **Several weeks later….  
**_ **The Trinity's House**

Asuka sat in the garden, tending to her tulips when she heard sounds coming from the house. She smiled as Ichigo came walking out, Dia and Pāru following him. The children had come to love their new home, shocked when Aibara informed them that she would be adopting them. And in turn both Asuka and Ochiru had come to care for the little children, becoming their happy aunts.

However, as Asuka sat there she scowled as Aibara came up from behind Ichigo, hugging him tightly. Her grip suddenly became tighter and she crushed a bulb with her inhumane strength when she saw how friendly Ichigo was to Aibara. "Grrrrr! Damn that bitch! Stealing Ichigo by using those kids!" She seethed in anger, knowing that Aibara had a better chance of being Ichigo's bride now than she did.

And it wasn't just Aibara. She knew that Ochiru had gotten closer to Ichigo thanks to him helping her deal with her problems regarding her mother, Senshumaru. "At this rate, I'll be nothing but an afterthought to Ichigo!" she pouted, putting down her shovel and sighing. "This isn't good. I don't have any special way to bond with Ichigo. I don't have any personal issues like Ochiru and Aibara had." She looked down at her hands which glowed gold. Calming herself down before she started crying, Asuka could feel darkness start to creep up on her.

Unlike Aibara and Ochiru, Asuka's powers were fueled by her emotions. And whenever she was feeling sad and depressed, she naturally reverted towards her Dark form. Throughout the past eight years, she was able to suppress her negative emotions by watching Ichigo, learning from him about overcoming despair. But now, at the verge of losing her love to her friends, she was unable to fight the darkness. Her hands started to turn purple before she realized it and she had to fight to keep herself from transforming. "Geez, I always considered this power sexy but it's so hard to control," she muttered, taking deep breaths.

"Wait…sexy…THAT'S IT!" she cheered, her mood brightening. "That's how I can get Ichigo's attention back!"

Getting up, she wiped off the dirt on her pants and headed inside the house, passing by Ochiru, who was playing with the boys, and entered her room. Closing the door, she sat in the middle of the room and concentrated, this time entering her Dark Form of her own volition. A moan of ecstasy escaped her as her skin turned purple, her clothes disappearing, changing into her tight black-leather pants and her bat-bra. She opened her eyes and looked into a mirror, smiling wickedly at her dark incarnation. " **You know, I've no idea why I never thought of this earlier….** " Looking down at herself, she hummed discontentedly at her outfit. " **Gotta do something about the pants.** "

Her lower half was covered by shadows for a moment before they disappeared, revelaing her long, smooth legs. Her bottom was barely covered by a pair of black panties, the front shaped like a bat. " **That's more like it. I like those pants but this is way more sexier.** " She looked out the window and saw the sun start to set. The succubus grinned. " **Ready or not, Ichigo, here I come!** "

 _ **Later that night….  
**_ **Kurosaki House: Ichigo's Room**

Ichigo was back at his home, snug in his bed. Ochiru had finished cleaning up the place (and Ichigo) and had gone home for the night, leaving the boy home alone. Isshin had taken the girls on a trip to Tokyo which left Ichigo here all by himself. He'd spent the majority of his time catching up on his homework and he decided it was time to rest. Closing his eyes, he sank into the depths of sleep.

" **Ichigo…** " came a voice from the dark.

Opening his eyes, Ichigo rubbed the sleep from them and sat up. "Asuka? Is that you?" he mumbled, only to gasp at the dark void hovering above him. "What the hell?!"

" **Ichigo, my love,** " Asuka said, her voice a whisper but still loud. " **I've been so lonely….** " From the void emerged Asuka in her Dark form, her purple succubus body floating down to lay on top of Ichigo. Ichigo's blood ran south when he saw how little clothing the demonfied Soul Reaper had on. " **I'm sorry….** "

Ichigo blinked. "Sorry? For what?"

Asuka stared into his eyes, her demonic gaze staring deep into him, as if she was speaking to his soul. " **I wish I had a special way of bonding with you, like you did with Aibara and Ochiru. I watched you help them with their problems and it made me feel lonely. I already dealt with my demons long before I met you. So I decided I want to share with you the only thing I really have….** "

"Asuka, you don't have to do anything," Ichigo said, sitting up and pulling the purple demon into his lap. "You're special to me, same as Aibara and Ochiru." The boy caressed Asuka's cheek, taking in her sigh as she pressed her body against his, her head pressing gently on his shoulder. "You mean a lot to me."

" **Thank you, Ichigo…** " Asuka whispered, hugging Ichigo's neck. " **But I do want to share this with you. You mean the world to me. So I want you to have this,** " she sat back and took hold of his hands, pressing them to her chest. " **I want you to experience my powers, to be able to understand what it's like to be me.** " Her eyes glowing gold, she leaned forward, her lips forming a kiss.

Ichigo was pressed against the wall as Asuka kissed him. At first it felt like a normal kiss, albeit her lips were cool and had a dark, forbidden taste to them. But soon, he felt something start to enter him, a surge of energy that flowed into his body.

Asuka moaned into Ichigo's mouth as she slipped her darkness power into Ichigo's body, her body glowing gold as her power wormed its way into his soul. Ripping his shirt off, Asuka watched as his veins turned black and smiled as Ichigo threw his head back and moaned, the dark power pooling into his heart. "Asuka…What…what are **you doing?** " he groaned

Asuka smirked as Ichigo arched his back, licking her lips as Ichigo's soul was infused with the powers of darkness. " **Don't fight it, Ichigo. Just let it embrace you.** " She caressed Ichigo's cheek and smiled as Ichigo's eyes opened, his irises turning black and yellow.

Ichigo, not knowing how to handle this, pushed Asuka away from him and rolled off the bed, hitting the floor. As he stood up a loud cry escaped him as his body changed. Asuka dipped a hand into her panties as Ichigo's skin turned a deep blue, horns poking out of his orange hair. Out of his back sprouted two large wings and she could see his hands and feet grow claws. His body was shrouded by darkness and when it faded his body had markings similar to his fully hollowfied state and black leather pants. By the time Ichigo's metamorphosis had been completed, he'd been completely changed into an incubus. " **Whoa!** " Ichigo gasped, looking down at his hands. " **Asuka…what did you do to me?** "

Giggling, Asuka stood up and walked over to the transformed Ichigo, wrapping her arms around his neck. " **I transferred a portion of my powers over to you. It's similar to the method Rukia used to first turn you into a Soul Reaper. Once my powers reached your heart, it permeated into your soul and infused within you. Don't worry,** " she said, nuzzling his neck and admiring his new form. " **Don't worry. It's not a permanent transformation. You can revert in and out at will. Think of this as a substitute for your lost hollow powers.** "

Ichigo would've said something about how dangerous this might be but he was caught up in a wave of lust as he stared into Asuka's emerald eyes. Losing himself to his darker impulses Ichigo wrapped his arms around Asuka and lifted her up, his hands cupping her ass as he took her lips in a sinful kiss. Asuka's hands roamed Ichigo's back as he pushed her against the wall. When her wings started to feel uncomfortable, she concentrated hard and the wings retreated into her body, a black wing tattoo pattern appearing in their place. Feeling the bulge in Ichigo's pants, Asuka felt her desires take hold of her reason.

As Ichigo set her down she shoved him backward, the boy landing on the bed. Sitting up, he felt hands on his waist and looked down to see Asuka undoing his pants. The succubus licked her lips as Ichigo's meaty cock sprang up, smacking her in the face as she pulled his pants off of him. " **Goodness. Look at this. I gotta say, Ichigo,** " Asuka purred as she wedged Ichigo's cock between her large breasts, squeezing him with her fleshy globes, " **You seem even bigger like this. I just love it….** "

Ichigo's black/yellow eyes closed and he moaned as Asuka gave him a sinful paizuri. Her breasts were so soft against Ichigo's throbbing cock, the head pulsing as she leaned down and licked the slit, a tail sprouting out of her as her lust grew. Ichigo watched the tail grow and was confused, though aroused a little. " **Asuka, how come you grew a tail?** "

Asuka licked her lips ands smirked. " **My shadow power is fueled by emotion. The more lust I feel, the more my body transforms. Don't worry. Like I said, it's not permenant, so even if you do change further you'll still turn back. Now then, just sit back and relax….** " She returned to giving Ichigo a titfuck, running her breasts up and down Ichigo's shaft. Squeezing her breasts even tighter, she sped up, enjoying the look on Ichigo's face as she got him off.

It seemed to Ichigo that his new transformation had increased his body's sensitivity. Every lick from Asuka's tongue felt so good to him, threatening to drive him over the edge each time. When she reached beneath her breasts and started to fondle his balls, Ichigo could no longer hold it in. " **Asuka! I'm cumming!** "

The ex-Soul Reaper smiled warmly as Ichigo's cock exploded, shooting string after string of white cum all over her face and breasts. She didn't stop fondling him until she was sure Ichigo was finished. If Ichigo had lost any steam he quickly regained it watching Asuka licking the white cum off her breasts, his cock throbbing in anticipation. Grabbing Asuka's arms, Ichigo threw her back onto the bed, his hands ripping off her bra and panties. His own desires fueling him, he started to worship the girl's body.

" **Ahhhhh…** " Asuka moaned as Ichigo's hands roamed her beautiful body, the teen kissing his way up her front. The wings on Ichigo's back rescinded into his back, forming a tattoo like Asuka's, when they became too big and uncomfortable. The demonfied Soul Reapers rolled around on the bed as they made out. Feeling Ichigo's cock press against her entrance, Asuka wrapped her arms and legs around him. " **Please, Ichigo!** " she pleaded as her body grew hot with want. " **Make love to me!** "

Ichigo pressed his lips against hers, his hands running through her jet-black hair as he pushed into her, his tongue mingling with hers as she squeezed him with her tight walls. " **Mmmmmhh…** " he moaned, sucking on her delicious tongue as he began to move inside her, the bed creaking as Ichigo fucked her.

" **Ahhhhhh…** " Asuka moaned, her breasts rubbing against Ichigo's blue-skinned chest. She bit down on Ichigo's shoulder, holding onto him tightly as her pussy was filled. " **Oh Ichigo…** " she threw her head back as Ichigo licked her neck. Sex had always been incredible between them but now that Asuka had shared her powers with him it was even more amazing. Her body hummed with energy as her lust flourished. Ichigo watched in fascination as gothic black tattoos soon covered Asuka's body, her emerald eyes glowing in the dark.

It made him want her more….

" **Ahhh! ICHIGO! AHHHH!** " Asuka cried out, the bed shaking as Ichigo's thrusts became more erratic. Wanting to see her face become more twisted with pleasure, Ichigo slowly came to a stop and lifted her up, settling the girl onto his lap. Asuka smiled warmly. This was her favorite position with Ichigo and he knew it. Gripping Ichigo's shoulders, Asuka started to bounce in his lap, feeling his cock slide deep into her. " **So good!** " she cried out, arching her back. Eyeing her bouncy tits, Ichigo leaned forward and started to suck on her nipples, switching from one to the other after every few seconds. His hands went to her ass and squeezed, driving her up and down his cock harder. Asuka felt Ichigo's cock touch her womb and her eyes widened in surprise. ' _Is he…getting…bigger?! Oh god, he's so big!'_ her emerald eyes rolled into the back of her head. " **Yes! Yes! I'm gonna cum!** " she shouted, Ichigo pressing his face into her bosom as he held her tight. " **ICHIGO! CUMMING!** " she screamed, her juices staining the bed. Suddenly, Ichigo's body suddenly became too sensitive. Practically slamming her back down onto the bed, Ichigo pulled out of Asuka and stroked his cock rapidly, shooting his spunk all over her. Ichigo didn't know how but giving her purple skin a bukkake looked even hotter than he thought. " **So warm…** " Asuka breathed, smearing the spunk into her darkened skin. " **That was so amazing….** "

The two demonfied Soul Reapers cooled down slowly. Ichigo helped clean the spunk off of Asuka with a spare rag he kept, and had Ochiru regularly wash. Concentrating, Ichigo caused his newly given Dark Form to recede, his body turning back to normal. But when a purple hand landed on his shoulder, he saw Asuka smiling sweetly at him, still in her succubus appearance. "Asuka?"

" **We don't have to turn off the fun just yet, Ichigo,** " she said, kissing his cheek. " **Turn back to your Dark Form and I'll teach you some more about it.** " Asuka licked her lips when she saw Ichigo close his eyes, letting that dark pit of power she'd bestowed to him flow and overtake him, his body transforming back into his incubus state. Seeing his wings start to grow, Asuka grew hers out and opened the window. " **Come.** " She took hold of his hand. " **Let me show you the joy of flying.** "

Watching her fly out his window, Ichigo, quickly putting his pants back on, jumped out the window and spread his wings, taking off after her. A tear ran down Asuka's face when she saw how happy Ichigo looked as she watched him fly for the first time….

To be continued….


	9. Ichigo's Decision

Chapter 9: Ichigo makes his decision  
IchigoXOC

 **A.N.: This is a request by TheSinfulDragonEmperor. SpudyPotato, I wouldn't call what Soul Reapers do flying. Most of the time they're standing on air or gliding. What Ichigo did in the last chapter was genuine flight.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **Weeks later….  
**_ **Ichigo's Room**

Ichigo lay on his bed, looking at the diamond ring his father had given him. When Isshin had noticed the amount of time his son had spent with the mysterious trio, he'd grilled him for information. Ichigo decided to tell him everything, minus a few details. Isshin had been shocked to hear that his son was having an affair with three women who were vying for his hand in marriage but when he saw how serious his son was he gave him his blessing, giving him the ring he'd gave to Masaki when he'd proposed to her.

Ichigo turned it over again and again in his palm, each time one of the three girls' image popping into his head. Aibara…Ochiru…Asuka…Aibara…Ochiru…Asuka….

The boy sighed. He could tell that despite their claims that they were willing to wait for his decision, the three girls were starting to become anxious for his answer. If Ichigo was honest, he was ready for a commitment but it was so difficult. His feelings for the three had grown in the past weeks and it was starting to become so hard to pick. Sighing again, he looked out the window. "It's a shame I can't marry all three. But then, I guess polygamy isn't okay here or in the Soul Society…."

Sitting up, he looked at his nightstand. On it was a picture of the three girls, given to Ichigo after they'd made up from their argument. Picking it up, he stared at each girl's face before putting the picture down. Looking back at the wedding ring, he stood up and grabbed his combat pass. There was no more time to think about it any longer.

He made his decision.

 _ **Several Minutes Later….  
**_ **The Trinity's House**

Ichigo walked up the steps of the large house, dressed in his Soul Reaper garb. The wedding ring was in his pocket, still on his mind. He knocked on the door, expecting to hear the sound of Aibara's adopted children playing. But he grew concerned when he heard silence and looked around, not knowing if the three girls or children were in any present danger.

"SURPRISE!"

Five small blurs clad in black _Shihakushos_ tackled him. Ichigo giggled as the children started to tickle him, Kesshō keeping him pinned by sitting on his chest. "Surprise attack! Get him!"

Ichigo laughed as the children tickled him before realizing that he could sense spirit energy coming from all five of the small kids. "Wait…." Pushing the blonde girl off him gently, Ichigo sat up and his jaw dropped when he realized that all five children were Soul Reapers, tiny zanpakutos on their hips and backs. "Kesshō, you guys are Soul Reapers?"

The blonde girl grinned. "Yep! Mama Aibara made us into Soul Reapers! It was really weird." She put a hand on her chest and the spot where her heart was glowed gold. "She put her hand on my chest and I felt really funny. The next thing I knew I had on this weird outfit and sword." She gestured to her quadruplet brothers and sisters. "Same for them. Mama spent all night telling us stories about you."

"Is it true?" Dia spoke up, looking at Ichigo with eyes full of admiration. "Do you really fight monsters every day?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Well not _every_ day…"

"Cool!" the child shouted, hugging Ichigo. "You're the coolest, Ichigo!"

The boy merely chuckled before realizing that Aibara had turned _five children_ into Soul Reapers. His thoughts were interrupted when a shadow was cast over him and the kids. He looked up to see Aibara smiling down at him. "Aibara, you made the kids into Substitute Soul Reapers?"

Aibara helped him up. "Yeah, the girls kept noticing us disappearing now and again and then Rubī caught me and Ochiru turning into Soul Reapers. We figured it'd be alright to make them Soul Reapers; hollows prey on those with strong spiritual pressure after all so now if the house is attacked then the children have a way to defend themselves. Besides, if the Soul Society did come to take us away," she winked at her lover, "we know you'll come and save us." She noticed Ichigo's silence and frowned. "What's on your mind, Ichigo?"

"Well, I need to speak to you and the others. I…" he was cut off when Aibara put a finger to his lips.

"I understand. Come with me." Turning to the kids, Aibara knelt down and ruffled the boys' hair. "Kids, go inside for a while. Ichigo and Mama need to have a talk." Once the children headed inside, Aibara took Ichigo by the hand and led him into the garden. Ochiru and Asuka were already there waiting, sitting on a stone bench in the middle of the lavish garden Asuka tended to. As Aibara sat down next to them, Ichigo took a seat on the opposite bench.

"Girls. I…I've made my decision," Ichigo said after a moment. All three girls looked at him and took deep breaths. "But are you sure about this? Won't the other two of you get jealous?"

Ochiru spoke first. "No," she said adamantly. "We've talked it over long and hard. We won't hold a grudge, no matter who you picked. The only main difference from now on is that one of us will have your ring on our finger."

"And a baby," Asuka added. "We will respect your decision, Ichigo, no matter what. That's a promise." Her friends nodded as well. "So, Ichigo, which of us is to be your wife?"

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo stood up and reached into his pocket, pulling out the wedding ring. The boy's heart thumped in his chest as he walked over to them. Looking each girl in the eye, Ichigo closed his eyes and said a single name.

"Asuka."

Dropping down on one knee he held the ring out to the black-haired girl. "Will you marry me?"

Tears dripped from Asuka's eyes as she held out her hand, letting Ichigo slip the ring onto her finger. "Yes! Of course I will!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him deeply, Aibara and Ochiru saddened a little, knowing they'd lost their competition for Ichigo's hand. Ichigo and Asuka made out for a few more seconds until Ichigo sat up, Asuka sitting comfortably on his lap. "So, are we all satisfied now?" she asked, turning to her friends.

Both Aibara and Ochiru looked at each other before turning back to the two. "Honestly? Yeah," Ochiru said. "Even though I'm not gonna be Ichigo's bride, I at least managed to patch things up with my parents thanks to his support, so as long as you don't mind inviting me to your bed I'm as pleased as punch."

"And now that I think about it, taking care of five children is difficult enough as is." Aibara shrugged. "I guess taking care of six would be even more of a handful. Like Ochiru said, as long as you don't mind having me in your bed along with Asuka I'm okay."

Standing up, Asuka helped Ichigo to his feet. "Alright then, I'll go make the arrangements for our wedding. I've already got the marriage certificate ready."

"Okay, so where are we holding it at?"

All three girls smiled knowingly. "At the church here in town. We won't invite that many people, but we figured your family would want to see you tie the knot."

The four Soul Reapers happily hugged, Ochiru and Aibara taking comfort in the fact that Ichigo still cared about them. As the three girls hugged Ichigo, the group was taken by surprise when a voice came out of nowhere.

"I LOVE WEDDINGS! DRINKS ALL AROUND!"

Everybody whirled around to see Head-Captain Kyoraku sitting on a stone bench a bottle of sake in his hand and several empty bottles at his feet. "Captain Kyoraku?" Ichigo gaped. "What are you doing here?"

"Daddy?" Ochiru gasped.

"DADDY?!" Ichigo, Asuka and Aibara shouted.

The drunken Kyoraku smiled warmly at the four and waved. "I just dropped on by…*Hic*…to say hello to my little girl!" Kyoraku extended his arms wide. "Ochiru, it's been too long! Come give Daddy a hug!"

Ochiru merely facepalmed. "Daddy…I see you still have a drinking problem…."

"Aww, Ochiru! It's only a problem when I run out!"

Ichigo turned to Ochiru confused. "Wait, Ochiru, Kyoraku's really your dad?"

The brunette nodded. "Yep…."

"But you're over nine-hundred years old!" He turned to the man with an incredulous look. "Exactly how old _are_ you?!"

"Old…*Hic*…old enough."

Ochiru explained. "When Daddy was still at Genryusai's academy, he was caught sneaking into my mother's room and my mother punished him by…well…breaking the bed with him…."

"Best…punishment…ever!" Kyoraku exclaimed, taking another swig from his bottle.

"Wait, why were you sneaking around in Senshumaru's room in the first place?"

"I made a bet with Jushiro that I could sneak in and grab something of Senshumaru's without getting caught."

His daughter clarified. "He was on a panty raid…."

"Aww, Ochiru! *Hic* You've always been so mean to me…you made up with your mother, so I figured I'd pop on by and see how my little girl was doing!" He held up an unopened bottle. "I even brought you some sake so we can do some father-daughter bonding!"

Ochiru merely shook her head and facepalmed. "I'll bond with you when you sober up…."

Asuka merely took Ichigo by the arm and led him away from the others while Kyoraku passed out, Aibara laughing her butt off in the meantime. Ichigo looked at Asuka as they walked up the steps to the house. "You didn't know that Ochiru's dad was Kyoraku?"

"Honestly? No. Ochiru never said anything about her dad. Me and Aibara merely assumed she was raised by Senshumaru alone. But enough about them…" she leaned forward and kissed Ichigo's cheek. "I'm so giddy right now! We're getting married!"

Ichigo was led inside by Asuka so that they could discuss their upcoming wedding in private….

 _ **A week later….**_

 __Ichigo stood in front of Asuka, dressed in his best suit. The black haired girl herself was dressed in a beautiful white wedding dress, provided by Uryu, and she looked absolutely stunning. Her emerald eyes were misty as she stood at the altar, her dream coming true. Behind Ichigo was his father, Chad and Uryu who were the best man and groomsman. Ochiru, Aibara, Orihime, Rukia, Yuzu and Karin were the bridesmaids, with Kesshō as the flower girl. In the church pews were Ichigo's friends, both human and Soul Reaper, including the revived Squad Zero. The two looked at each other and smiled, holding hands as they said their vows. Finally, the preacher said the final line. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ichigo, you may kiss the bride."

Leaning forward, Ichigo took Asuka's lips in a deep kiss, taking his first steps into marriage. The group cheered as the newlyweds kissed; Yuzu crying her eyes out. The new married couple walked down the aisle to the applause of their friends and Ichigo turned to Asuka. "Um…Asuka? You mentioned our honeymoon but you never said where it'd be."

Asuka smiled, her eyes burning with gold. "I figure that we'd need some peace and quiet. So we're gonna honeymoon in my private dimension."

As the two reached Asuka's house, the newly married bride led her husband around the side towards the garden. Ichigo noticed a round stone arch in the center of the vibrant garden. "What's that?"

"Ochiru put that up earlier today while Aibara got the kids dressed. It's a doorway to our dimension so you can come and go as much as you like." Asuka led Ichigo to the arch and stood in front of it. "Ready?"

Ichigo nodded, sweating underneath his suit. "Ready."

Nodding, Asuka reached out and her hands pulsed with a golden glow. The arch started to hum with energy and with a swirl of golden light, a portal appeared underneath it." Come, Ichigo."

And she and Ichigo walked through to the other side.

When Ichigo entered the dimension he'd heard so much about his eyes swiveled from the shocking sight. The first thing that caught his attention was the rolling field of flowers at his feet, the portal leading out into the Trinity's flower garden. Above them was a sky that shimmered with color, it's blueness tinged with an aurora of colors. In the distance, Ichigo saw the mansion that the three had lived in for nine centuries.

And it was HUGE!

"Asuka…" Ichigo said gaping as he stared. Even from this distance it was massive, looking more like a stone castle than a mansion. "You girls built _that?!"_

The girl in her wedding dress giggled as she led Ichigo down the garden trail towards the center of the garden. "Well, we have been here all by ourselves for nine hundred years. Every so often we'd get bored and do some remodeling. So what do you think of our home?" she asked, gesturing to the landscape with a sweeping arm. "It's your new home!"

Ichigo nodded in amazement as he took it all in. "I'm impressed, Asuka. When you three told me about this I had imagined what your dimension looked like. But it's even more impressive than I ever imagined!" The newlyweds made it to the center and he blushed when he saw the large fountain. "Uh…Asuka? Is that what I think it is?"

Asuka giggled. "Well, we did show you it in your first dream. Ochiru made with her earth powers. How do you like it?" she teased.

In the center of the garden was a large fountain, but what was making him blush was the four bronze sculptures of Orihime, Rukia, Yoruichi and Tatsuki all naked and in lewd positions. "Yeah but…does it have to be like that?" he asked.

Smiling, Asuka took hold of Ichigo's hand. "Well, at the time we didn't know if we'd ever meet you in person and Ochiru was jealous of your friends for all the time you spent with them. Speaking of which…" she wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and kissed him. "You ready for our wedding night?"

"Yeah but…it's not night yet," he pointed out.

Asuka smiled and snapped her fingers. Suddenly the sun turned into a moon and day turned to night. "It is now."

The newlywed couple embraced in front of the fountain, Ichigo locking lips with the dark-haired girl. Asuka wrapped her arms around his neck and swooned as her new husband kissed her. She slowly reached for his suit jacket and started to undo the buttons. Ichigo looked around embarrassed, forgetting that they were the only ones here. "Here? Now?"

"Yes," Asuka purred as she pulled the jacket off of him and started to undo his vest and shirt. "I'll have Aibara fix your suit after this. Right now, all I want is you." She went back to kissing him while stripping him of his clothes. Right now her dream had come true and she desperately wanted to consummate her marriage with Ichigo.

Smiling, Ichigo reached around Asuka and began to undo the ties to his wife's wedding dress. Remembering to apologize to Uryu for dirtying her dress, Ichigo pulled it down her body, kissing his way down until the dress pooled at her feet. While she stepped out of it Ichigo striped out of the rest of his clothing. Once the two were naked, Asuka led him over to a field of sunflowers and laid down on it, pulling Ichigo on top of her. "Ichigo, take me!" she pleaded. She didn't want any foreplay, no smooth words or anything. She'd waited so long for this that she needed it now more than ever. "Make love to me…" she caressed his cheek and smiled, "My darling husband." She almost teared up from saying the words.

Nodding in understanding, Ichigo sat up and stroked his cock. He thought about doing her in his Dark Form but decided against it. Doing it in his new form was only kinky if Asuka was in hers. Asuka clawed at the dirt beneath her as he rubbed the head of his cock against her wet folds. "You're this wet already?"

Asuka smiled lovingly up at him. "I've been this wet since I laid eyes on you when we first met…."

Chuckling, Ichigo pushed into his wife and kissed her, moaning into her mouth as he filled her with his girth. It always amazed him how tight she was no matter how many times they did it; it always felt like the first time when they did it on her couch. The black-haired girl wrapped her arms around Ichigo's shoulders as he made love to her, using slow, intimate thrusts. Her body tingled as Ichigo slid inside her, hitting her G-Spot. "Ichigo…" she moaned, running her hands through his hair.

The sky above them littered with shooting stars as Ichigo and Asuka fucked, the two embracing each other. Ichigo sat up and pulled Asuka into his lap, cupping her round ass as he bounced her up and down on his cock. "Mmmmh, Ichigo, how thoughtful of you…" she whispered into his ear. "You know how much I love this position…."

Ichigo could feel Asuka's breasts rubbing against his chest, her hard nipples pushing against his sensitive skin and leaned down, wrapping his lips around one and suckling her and drinking her breastmilk. He never admitted it but he found the taste of her milk to be delicious; sometimes wishing all three of them could lactate at will.

The horny couple sat in the field of sunflowers, a gentle breeze hitting them as they continued to make love. Having abstained from sex for the past few days, both of them could feel themselves reach their peaks quickly. "Asuka!" Ichigo moaned, holding her tightly. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Inside…" Asuka whispered, knowing she was about to see her dream come true. "Let's cum together…." When Ichigo's fingers reached around her and prodded her sensitive asshole, Asuka threw her head back and cried out. "OH! ICHIGO!"

"Asuka!" Ichigo grunted, holding his wife tightly as he came inside her. The ground beneath them became soiled as Asuka squirted her juices all over his balls, holding onto him tightly. The two newlybirds snuggled as Ichigo lay backward, Asuka soaking up his warmth as they looked up at the stars of the bizarre dimension. Asuka ran a hand down her stomach, already knowing they'd conceived a child. "I'm so happy…" Asuka Kurosaki whispered before looking up at her husband, a tear running down her face. "I love you, Ichigo."

Ichigo hugged her and kissed his wife. "I love you too, Asuka…."

The two snuggled and basked in the afterglow for a moment before they were interrupted. "HEY! WHAT ABOUT US?!"

Ichigo and Asuka sat up and saw Ochiru and Aibara standing in front of the gateway, smiling at the two of them. "Having fun?" Ochiru asked.

Aibara grinned from ear to ear. "Mind if we join you?"

Both Ichigo and Asuka looked at each other and smiled. "Honeymoon foursome?" he asked.

"Of course." Asuka stood up and walked over to the fountain. "Let's do it in the fountain. I need to wash up this dirt anyway."

All three of the other Soul Reapers laughed before climbing into the fountain….

To be continued

 **A.N.: Please R &R. Next is the final epilogue chapter.**


	10. A Happy Ending

Final Chapter  
IchigoXOC(X3)

 **A.N.: This is a request by TheSinfulDragonEmperor.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Foursome!**

 _ **Ten Years Later….  
**_ **Dimension of the Trinity**

Ichigo was sitting in the Trinity's library, reading one of Aibara's novels that she'd written when he heard small steps heading into the room. "Daddy!" A little girl with a head of black hair dashed into the room. "Daddy!"

Setting his book down, Ichigo lifted his precious daughter into his lap. Little Masaki hugged her father and giggled. Ichigo patted her head and smiled down at his happy little girl. "Hey, Masaki. Where've you been today?"

"Playing Soul Reaper with Kesshō and the others!" As if on cue, the girl transformed into a Soul Reaper, a tiny zanpakuto on her back. "It's fun!"

Ichigo chuckled and set his book on a counter and stood up, lifting up his daughter and carried her out of the room. He knew that by "playing Soul Reapers", she meant that she and Aibara's adopted children were all practicing on practice dummies whipped up by Asuka and Aibara.

Carrying her out of the library, Ichigo took his daughter to her room. Night was beginning to fall in the dimension and he could tell that she was all tuckered out. The young man passed by the Kesshō and the quintuplets' room, seeing the teenagers all talking in a circle. The five had come to love Aibara as their mother and looked up to Ichigo as their father, plus Ochiru and Asuka as whacky aunts. Currently the five were going to Karakura High School, entering the World of the Living through the portal. Masaki used the playground the Trinity had constructed for the children. Ichigo took his wife and daughter to his family frequently to see her family, especially her crazy grandfather who adored his new granddaughter.

Ichigo, meanwhile, kept up his Substitute duties, taking daily patrols in Karakura Town and keeping any hollows at bay. As for the Trinity, for the first few years of their marriage Asuka would stay in their dimension and look after their baby. As Masaki grew older and they could leave her with her aunts to look after her, Asuka would usually join her husband on patrol, followed by some mid-flight lovemaking in their Dark-Forms.

A surprise visitor who would enter their dimension was Senshumaru, who would come to say hello to Ochiru. Ichigo would often find them talking out in the garden, catching up on all that they'd missed. In the ten years that followed the divide between them that had lasted for over nine hundred years had been mended.

Aibara on the other hand, usually made routine trips to the World of the Living to make sure the house was taken care of. But even though she became the mother to the five orphaned children, her kinky side never died. Ichigo had sex with her in just about every crazy place she could think of since she was capable of taking him anywhere on the planet thanks to her spatial powers. They'd fucked in the Amazon Rainforest, on top of the Eifel Tower and everywhere in between. Now that they were older, Kesshō and her siblings took care of the house for now since they were going to school.

Another major change for Ichigo was that he no longer had a wife anymore. He had _three._ After three years of marriage with Asuka he thought it over and knew that he loved Ochiru and Aibara just as much as he loved Asuka. Though they couldn't arrange another wedding like with Asuka he still gave them wedding rings and they said their vows with him. Asuka was perfectly fine with this, having had a feeling this would happen sooner or later when this all began and still loved Ichigo all the same.

Masaki became the center of Ichigo's world. At first it was difficult for Ichigo to adjust to fatherhood, spending many long nights awake due to her crying, but he came to love her with all his heart. Every day they bonded with her mother, growing plants in the gardens or reading one of the many books in the library or playing in her room. On a side note, there was one thing that disturbed both Ichigo and Asuka. It seemed that her mother's Darkness powers had passed on to her. Ichigo had been eating lunch a few years ago with his wife and lovers when they heard a scream.

Running up to her room, Ichigo had been shocked beyond belief to see tiny Masaki in her own Dark Form, her skin an emerald green and tiny horns and wings sticking out of her. Masaki had been scared out of her mind and was afraid that she'd become a monster. Thankfully for the distraught couple, Senshumaru still kept the Kidô seal meant for Ochiru and placed it on their daughter, protecting her from the curse that had afflicted her mother.

Ichigo headed up the stairs and opened the door to his daughter's room. It was the type of room that Yachiru would've loved to have: pink colors all around and a large bed covered with stuffed unicorns. Masaki couldn't get enough of the mythical creature. In fact, Ichigo was pretty sure that to satisfy her daughter's love, Asuka was working with her sisters on trying to create a unicorn for her. Tucking her in, Ichigo kissed Masaki's forehead and took hold of her hand. "I love you, Masaki. Sweet dreams."

"I love you too, Daddy…" Masaki closed her eyes and held tightly her favorite blue unicorn, which affectionately named Yumichika much to her father's amusement. Ichigo sat in a chair and watched his daughter fall asleep, giving a silent prayer that his daughter would never have hardships befall her like they did him.

Content with his daughter's peaceful slumber, Ichigo silently walked out of the room and headed for the mansion's master bedroom. The doors to the chambers had been painted by Aibara with image of Ichigo in his Getsuga form, with the three crowded around him, clinging to him like muses clinging to a Greek god. Pushing the door open he walked inside.

The room had several dressers and closets filled with clothes that Ochiru had made. The room used to be the girls' former love nest where they'd go and have a steamy threesome during their long exile; now it was Ichigo's bedroom and where the Trinity would stay with him nightly. The bed in the middle of the room was massive, with large pillows and black bedsheets.

Ichigo stripped out of his cltohes and got into bed. He'd learned early on in his marriage and continued relationship with Ochiru and Aibara that wearing clothes to bed was meaningless; they'd just come off anyway. Laying his head on the pillow, Ichigo closed his eyes, only to feel a hand on his chest.

"Ichigo," Asuka sighed as she pressed her naked body against his. Ichigo turned his head and smiled at his wife. When he caressed her cheek she nuzzled his neck. "Ready for some fun?" she asked. "It's our anniversary, after all. We should make it a special occasion…."

"Anniversary?" Ichigo blinked. "But our anniversary isn't for months," he pointed out, not that he didn't mind when his wife gave him a sensual present.

Tracing her husband's abs with a finger, Asuka's eyes glinted gold with lust. "Not our wedding anniversary, Ichigo. Don't you remember? Ten years ago this was the day me, Aibara and Asuka met you. We introduced ourselves in the dream we had then we saved your life."

Ichigo turned over and wrapped his arms around Asuka, pulling her close. "I see. Then we should do something particularly special…."

The room began to grow dark as Ichigo transformed. Asuka grinned from ear to ear as her husband transformed into his Dark Form, never getting enough of watching him become a creature of pure lust. Ichigo's skin turned a deep blue and horns poked out of his hair, a tail swishing behind him.

Asuka laid there grinning. "Oh my! It's a sexy demon! Whatever shall I do?" she feigned innocence. Ichigo threw off the covers and pounced onto his wife, ripping off her clothes as he conquered her mouth. As they rolled around on the bed, Asuka began to transform as well, her body becoming the essence of sin itself, transforming into her Dark Form as well.

The succubus and incubus rolled around on the bed, feeling each other all over. Asuka flipped herself so that they were in the 69 position, with Ichigo looking up at her bare snatch while she stared down at his cock.

Both demonic Soul Reapers moaned into each other as they gave each other oral. Asuka wrapped her lips around Ichigo's cock and took him deep into her mouth, feeling him slide down her throat. Ichigo spread her lips with his fingers and eagerly started to eat her out. Ichigo's tongue slipped deep inside of her, tasting her womanly juices. "Mmmmmh…" they both moaned.

Wanting to give her something more, Ichigo took his mouth off of her and gently pushed her off of him. Lying her down on her back, Ichigo sidled up to his purple-skinned wife and palmed her breasts, his mouth nibbling her ear. " _ **Would like me to try something I've been working on**_?" he asked.

" _ **Oho**_?" Asuka ran a hand down Ichigo's chest and smiled. " _ **A new trick? Show me, darling**_."

Smiling, Ichigo concentrated and extended his tail, which crept around him and traveled up her leg. Asuka grinned as it nudged her entrance, rolling her head back as it slid inside. "Ooooh, that's nice, Ichigo," she slurred. Not willing to remain idle while his tail did all the work, Ichigo wrapped his lips around Asuka's nipple and drank from her milk-filled tit while his hand sneaked down to her pussy, rubbing her clit to drive his wife wild.

" _ **Ahhhh…"**_ Asuka clutched the bedsheets as her husband pleasured her. " _ **Don't stop…."**_ As Ichigo's tail slid deeper into her snatch, she arched her back, her body quivering from the pleasure. " _ **AH! OHHHHH!"**_ Her head rolled back against the pillows as she climaxed, Ichigo's tail becoming wet from her pussy gushing. Ichigo finished drinking from her and looked up, seeing her smiling deviously at him. " _ **Ichigo, take me….**_ " She spread her hole and moaned as his tail slid even deeper.

Ichigo grinned as he slid his blue tail out of her and crawled on top of her. Spreading her legs, he stroked his cock and rubbed the head against her wet entrance. Their tails entwined as Ichigo pushed into her, the bed rocking as Ichigo pounded his wife. " _ **Asuka…**_ " Ichigo moaned as he pumped in and out of the succubus-Soul Reaper. Despite the fact that she had already given birth she was still so tight, a result of her abnormal power.

" _ **Ah! Ah! Ahhh!"**_ Asuka moaned, raking her nails across his back. When Ichigo cupped her breasts and squeezed milk started to drip down her body. " _ **Yes! Yes!"**_ Ichigo watched as her breasts bounce wildly, his eyes tantialized by their bouncing. Gripping her waist, Ichigo sped up his pace, using every ounce of his enhanced strength. Had the Trinity not reinforced the bed it would've broke from the erratic rhythm of the young man's fucking. " _ **Oh god! Ichigo!**_ " She arched her back as she felt her orgasm coming again, this time much more stronger. " _ **Cum with me! Cumming!**_ "

Ichigo pulled out of the purple-skinned Asuka as she came, stroking his cock as he came all over her busty tits. No matter how many times he did it, seeing her dark-purple skin covered with his white cum. Asuka cupped her tits and smeared Ichigo's seed into her skin, basking in the afterglow. Leaning down, Ichigo kissed his wife passionately as their tails entwined again, her hands slipping into hers. " _ **I love you, Asuka.**_ "

Asuka turned back to normal, her emeraled eyes looking into her husband's with pure love and lust. "I love you too, Ichigo."

Ichigo slowly turned back to normal, ending his Dark Form. Just when he was about to lay down next to Asuka and cuddle with her arms wrapped around him. Warm breath hit Ichigo's ear, "That was so hot, Ichigo," Ochiru said. When Ichigo turned his head he raised an eyebrow at her appearance. "What's the matter, Ichigo? Don't you want your princess?"

The reason that Ichigo was raising an eyebrow was because Ochiru was wearing a replica of the outfit Orihime wore when she had been kidnapped by the Arrancars and also had dyed her hair burnt-orange. Over the years Ochiru had experimented with hundreds of differently types of roleplays and cosplays, finding which ones drove Ichigo wild. She found that dressing up as Orihime was one of Ichigo's favorites and would wear it on special occasions like today. Dressing up as one of Ichigo's many seductive friends was a thrill for Ochiru, having cosplayed already as Yoruichi, Nel and Kukkaku.

Ichigo turned around and wrapped an arm around his wife, Ochiru. The two shared a deep kiss while Asuka propped herself up on the pillows and enjoyed the show. Ichigo's hands ran all over Ochiru's body, his hands slipping underneath the cape of Ochiru's outfit and ran up her bare back, feeling the soft, smooth skin. Ochiru turned around and pressed her back agasitnt Ichigo's chest. When she turned her head she kissed him, letting him cup her large breasts. As Ichigo had his way with her breasts she sensually rubbed her ass against him, feeling it harden from her grinding. "Ah!" she gasped as Ichigo pinched her nipples, feeling her lower half heat up while Ichigo went back for another kiss, his tongue exploring the depths of her mouth. Ochiru brought an arm up and ran her hand through Ichigo's orange hair while teasing his tongue by sucking on it.

As his lips left hers Ichigo's hands went to Ochiru's sash, taking off her white _hakama._ Throwing it to the floor, Ichigo lifted his lover up onto his lap. Both of them moaned when Ichigo's cock rubbed against her wet entrance. Gripping her hips, Ichigo lifted her up and brought Ochiru down on his cock. Planting her feet on the bed, Ochiru started to bounce on Ichigo's manhood, feeling him slide deep inside of her. "Oh yes!" she moaned. Ichigo reached around and fondled her breasts while she rode him like a stallion.

Her eyes squeezed shut when Ichigo reached down and started to rub her clit, watching with glee as she arched her back and cried out in ecstasy. Ochiru felt lips touch her neck and cooed as Ichigo sucked on her neck, sure to leave a mark later. Ochiru bounced faster and faster on Ichigo's cock. Her hips began to move with a mind of their own. Running a hand underneath her outfit, Ichigo could feel her rapid heartbeat and couldn't take the obstructive clothing anymore. His hands ripped the outfit to pieces, letting him feel her naked body fully. It wasn't of any issue for Ochiru to have one of her favorite outfits torn. She could make new ones with the skills shared by her mother.

Ichigo's hands went back to her breasts and continued squeezing them, pinching her hard nipples more. "Yes…yes…YES!" Ochiru shouted as she rubbed her clit, her juices squirting all over Ichigo's lap as she came. "CUMMING!" As she turned her head Ichigo kissed her deeply while he came inside her. It was alright for Ichigo to creampie the girl; they'd discussed it earlier and they'd decided it was time to add a child to their happy home.

Breaking the kiss, Ochiru laid back into Ichigo's embrace and sighed as she relaxed, knowing she'd soon be carrying Ichigo's baby, her long-awaited wish come true. Asuka smiled happily for her friend, watching the sexy scene while fingering herself. Ochiru broke away from Ichigo and crawled over to her friend, panting as her sweaty body cooled down. The two shared a sloppy kiss in front of their husband, who stroked his cock and worked himself back to hardness as he watched. He looked around and saw no sign of his third, blond-haired wife. "Hey, where's Aibara?"

"Right behind you."

Ichigo turned around to see Aibara sitting at the end of the bed, wearing sexy black lingerie. "Do you like?" she asked as she crawled over to Ichigo, getting up on her knees and running a hand down her smooth, elegant body. "I picked it out just for you. I wanted to wear the best for you on our special day." She took Ichigo's hand and put it on her chest, grinning as his fingers squeezed her boob. "What do you think?"

"I love it," Ichigo said before pulling Aibara close, taking her lips in a sweet kiss. Aibara ran her hands through Ichigo's hair lovingly while she pressed her tits against his chest. Her hand traveled downward and gripped Ichigo's cock, gently stroking him. In response his hand went to her panties and slipped inside, fingering her wet lips. Ichigo smirked when he felt how wet Aibara was. "You're this wet? Were you watching the whole time?"

"You know how much I love to watch," she whispered. "That Dark Form of yours is so hot. You're gonna have to include in next time you give in to the dark side," she said grinning. She reached around her and slowly unclipped her bra, slowly revealing her large breasts. Her head rolled back as Ichigo's tongue traversed her front, his lips wrapping around a nipple and sucking on it like he was a baby. In response she raked her nails down his back, cooing with delight as Ichigo started to nibble on her sensitive tit with his teeth.

Ichigo's hands weren't idle while his mouth pleasured the blonde. He slid his fingers underneath her panties and groped her ass, molding the luscious cheeks in his hands. Knowing how much Aibara loved being kinky, he took his hands out of her panties and gave her juicy ass a nice smack, earning a groan from the woman. Aibara's hands roamed her husband's back as he continued to spank her, her panties becoming wet from Ichigo's treatment.

Taking his mouth off of her abused nipple, Ichigo gripped the hem of Aibara's panties and slid them down. She laid on her back and let Ichigo toss them to the floor, spreading her legs wide. With a golden glow in her hands, she handed him a bottle of lube. "Go ahead, Ichigo. You don't have to prep me, I was busy with that while watching you, Asuka and Ochiru."

Smirking, Ichigo took the lube and slickened his shaft. Aibara got onto her hands and knees and started to shake her ass in front of Ichigo, tempting him into giving her anal. As Ichigo spread her cheeks, revealing her other hole, she shivered in anticipation. "Aibara…" Ichigo moaned as his head pushed into her. Fucking Aibara in the ass never got old for Ichigo, who always loved having dirty fun with his Aibara.

"Ichigo…" Aibara grinned as Ichigo began to slide in and out of her asshole. "I've a new trick to show you…."

"Really?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow while he continued to have his way with her ass, sliding in deeper with each thrust. It was only when he felt hands on his shoulder that he turned, only to stare in shock as Aibara stared at him from his left side. When arms wrapped around his stomach he turned his head to see another Aibara behind him. "What the?" He looked down but saw that he was still balls deep inside Aibara's ass. "Aibara, you can make copies?"

The Aibara behind him nibbled on his earlobe before replying, "Yes. I can use my spatial powers to create different copies of me."

"And even better," Aibara said as she rubbed her body against Ichigo's side, fingering herself all the while, "We all feel the same pleasure the original feels," she slurred, moaning as the burning pleasure in her ass hit her.

Enticed by having three times the sexy exhibitionist, Ichigo gripped the original Aibara's ass and started to pound her with all his might, watching in awe as the two Aibara doppelgangers moaned along with the real one. While the one behind him wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her breasts into his back, licking and nibbling on his ear, the other doppelganger crawled over to Asuka and Ochiru. The two smiled at each other and got on either side of the clone, spreading her legs and fingering her holes, Asuka fingering her pussy while Ochiru shoved three fingers up her ass.

"Oh fuck!" Aibara cried out, gripping the sheets as pleasure overwhelmed her. Her pussy squirted and her ass clenched around Ichigo's cock as she climaxed. Ichigo watched as she came over and over again, lip-locking her doppelganger while pumping in and out of the girl's tight ass. Feeling his sac tighten up, he sped up his pace, making all three Aibaras throw their heads back and scream in sheer unadulterated pleasure. The real Aibara's body went into a state of neverending climax, feeling three times the pleasure. "YES! FUCK MY ASS!" she screamed, her body yielding to the young man. "FUCK ME! OH! OHHHHHHH!" Aibara made a slutty face as she came harder than ever this time, her entire world going blank.

The Aibara doppelganger smashed her lips against Ichigo's and swallowed his moan as he came inside her. All three Aibaras moaned when they felt Ichigo cum inside her ass, staining her innards with white cum. "MMMMMMMMHHHHH!" the doppelganger kissing Ichigo moaned.

"Ohhhhhhh!" moaned the clone that was being pleasured by Ochiru and Asuka, her pussy squirting all over their hands. "Yessssssss…." The two doppelgangers vanished as Aibara's mind blanked out, the girl loving the mind-blowing orgasm.

After cleaning his cock, Ichigo laid Aibara next to Ochiru and got in the middle of the girls, the three cuddling around their loving husband. "Asuka. Aibara. Ochiru. I love you."

"I love you too, Ichigo…" breathed Asuka, laying her head on his shoulder.

"So do I…" Ochiru whispered, laying her head on his chest. "I love you so much…."

"Ichigo," Aibara moaned as she came too, running her hand up Ichigo's leg. "You are the only man for me."

Kissing his wives goodnight, Ichigo feel asleep, the happiest that he'd ever been in his life.

The End


End file.
